


Frolic and Detour

by lilyevansJan30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevansJan30/pseuds/lilyevansJan30
Summary: Harry and Ginny are thrilled to be back at Hogwarts with former friends from the DA.  But did it have to be a week after their wedding?  Trying to find time alone is going to be a challenge.  Nothing dark to see here, and not much plot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Back at Hogwarts

It was Harry’s favorite time of year at Hogwarts - mid-Autumn - when crisp mornings gave way to sunny afternoons and windy nights that seemed to blow all the leaves off the trees nearly overnight.The air smelled like smoke and pumpkins and Quidditch, and as Harry walked the familiar corridors he wondered idly if that’s what his Amortentia would smell like now,in addition to all the smells that reminded him of Ginny, of course.And just like that, Harry went from happily reminiscing about his school years to being acutely aware of Ginny’s hand in his, and of the many hidden places he now had license to explore. 

“I’ll bet this is exactly how you wanted to start married life, right Potter?Back at school with all your old mates?”Seamus grinned over his shoulder.

Fred turned around too.“And lecturing to ickle firsties, no less.”He elbowed George.“Your idea to make sure Harry and Ginny got the First Years was brilliant, Forge.Those _children_ are going to have so many questions I bet Harry won’t have the chance to put even a hand on our sister all week.”

“He will if I have anything to say about it,” Ginny muttered at her brothers.She twirled her wand menacingly.“Harry and I are magically bound now, remember?Anything the two of you try to do to keep us apart isn’t going to stick.”

“That’s why we’re depending on your lecturing schedule to do it for us,” said George cheerfully. “Who needs a separation charm or any such nonsense like that when there’s a class full of starstruck elven-year-olds who’re likely going to follow the both of you around for _hours?”_

_“_ Better than the sullen and pimply Third Years you’ve got,” said Ginny. 

“Or Ron and Hermione’s randy and hormonal Fifth Years,” added Harry with a grin.“I might have to slip on my invisibility cloak to come watch the two of them try to teach together.”

Ron made a rude gesture.“Hermione wrote up our lesson plans, in four different colors of ink,” he said smugly.“What did you and and Ginny do to prepare?”

Harry wasn’t about to tell his best friend and now brother-in-law what he and his new wife had been up to since their wedding the previous week but it didn’t matter; all of their accompanying friends burst into fits of laughter before Ron had even finished his question.

“You really don’t want Harry to answer that, do you Ron?”Ginny’s tone was sweet, and Harry was pretty sure he was the only one who heard the slight breathlessness in her voice.He couldn’t blame her; thinking about how he and Ginny had spent the first week of their marriage - during which they hadn’t seen or spoken to anyone except each other - was enough to get him semi-aroused himself.Thank Merlin for robes.To everyone else, he was back at Hogwarts with a bunch of former DA members members for four days of special lecturing and practical demonstrations, and not back at Hogwarts to figure out how many different places he could find to shag his wife. Well, Ginny knew, he amended.Harry hadn’t been even the tiniest bit circumspect when he’d explained to Ginny exactly what he was looking forward to when they were back in the castle.Planning for his classes hadn’t figured anywhere on Harry’s list.

During his years as a student, Harry had explored nearly every corner of the castle - sometimes intentionally and sometimes not.And although he and Ginny had found their share of secluded spots to snog during those few weeks his sixth year before everything fell apart, they’d confined themselves to the more ordinary hiding places popular with students - broom closets and the like.Harry didn’t want there to be anything ordinary about the places he and Ginny snuck off to this week.And it was definitely going to involve sneaking.Even if there was no longer a threat of expulsion, the possibility of getting caught was both real and, Harry had to admit, rather arousing.Not that he wanted any of their friends or family members - or students or teachers - to _actually_ come across them mid-shag, of course.But the mere imagining of it had fueled more than one of his recent fantasies.He and Ginny had already had sex in every room of their cottage - not a difficult thing, as it only had five rooms (the two bathrooms were a bonus).Now as the group walked along to the tower where a number of bed chambers had been set aside for them, Harry found himself wondering just how many different rooms in the castle he and Ginny could visit over the next four days. 

Ginny nudged him out of his daydream.“You’re thinking about sex, aren’t you?” she asked under her breath.Harry didn’t try to deny it. 

“Aren’t you?” he asked.He considered pointing it out that it was somewhat Ginny’s fault.She had insisted that they not have sex for a full three weeks before their wedding, an agreement that both of them were bemoaning after just a few days.But they’d stuck it out, and even made it through their entire wedding and reception fully present (and clothed).But it had only taken a comment from Molly that Ginny needed to take care getting out of her wedding robes so they didn’t rip for Ginny to pull Harry up to her childhood bedroom for help with her undressing.They hadn’t emerged for over an hour and even seven days later Harry felt like he was still making up for those lost three weeks.

“Yes, of course I am,” she responded so matter-of-factly that Harry felt a renewed jolt of heat between his legs.“But unlike you, I can think about sex and not have it show on my face.”

“You can tell from my face when I’m thinking about having sex with you?” he asked, intrigued.Harry lowered his voice.“What am I thinking about right now?”

Ginny laughed.“It’s not Legilimency, Harry,” she said.She gave him a thoughtful look.“You’re wondering if there will be time for a quick shag before dinner and the meeting with Professor McGonagall.”She waved at the doorway in front of them through which the rest of the former DA was now disappearing.“Should we find our room?”

“Damn, you’re good,” said Harry.He caught the closing door from George and ushered Ginny into the guest common room, a space that had been created just below the top of the Astronomy tower during the rebuilding of the castle.George gave Harry a smirk.

“Good luck with that, Potter,” he said. “McGonagall’s got us separated.Blokes on one side and witches on the other.”

“What?No!” said Harry, louder than he intended.He gave George a look.“You’re joking, right?”

Fred joined them.“Nope.Not even a little,” he said.“Professor says she wants us to ‘focus all our attention on our duties to the impressionable minds of the students,’ or something like that.”

“Without any distractions,” George added.“Shouldn’t be a problem for the rest of us here.Of course, the rest of us aren’t randy gits on our honeymoon.”

“No, you’re just randy gits whose girlfriends and wives are probably looking forward to a couple of days away from you,” retorted Ginny. She peered around her brothers into the room.“Angelina and Katie look positively delighted to be rooming together.You may not get them back for weeks.”

“Like I said, I’m not worried,” said George easily.“My sullen and pimply Third Years aren’t going to be too much work and Fred’s got the Seventh Years - they’ll be thrilled to think he and Katie are running off somewhere to shag.No, it’s just you and Ginny this will be hard on.”

“Or not hard,” said Fred with a smirk.“Not hard at all.”

Harry was desperate enough to appeal to Professor McGonagall herself.She’d been at the wedding after all, and couldn’t be oblivious to what newlyweds normally needed.But she shook her head sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, Potter.We don’t have individual guest quarters here; the castle built them itself in dormitory style.We didn’t even have to ask.It takes up less space, I think.And most visitors like being reminded of their school years.”Professor McGonagall shrugged her shoulders but Harry knew it was a dead end.

“Even the castle doesn’t want Harry and Ginny to shag this week,” laughed Ron.Hermione swatted him lightly.

“Give him a break,” she said.“I bet there’s no way I could have gotten you to come back to Hogwarts the week after we got married.”

“it’s fine,” said Harry quickly.The last thing he needed was a discussion about Ron and Hermione’s honeymoon the year before. Besides, the more talk hovered on newlyweds and sex, the more it would continue reminding Fred and George and the others to keep a close eye on Harry and Ginny.As far as he was concerned, he hoped that everyone more or less forgot about them, at least for the next four days.

Trying not to look too grudging about it, Harry accepted direction up the left-side staircase out of the common room into a circular dormitory filled with curtain-trimmed beds that looked very much like the one he’d slept in in Gryffindor Tower, except that these were decorated with colors of all four Hogwarts houses at once.Trying not to think about Ginny picking out her own bed in a separate room, Harry stowed his things and went back downstairs as quickly as possible.Ginny was already there and he felt a little thrum of relief, which was silly - they’d been apart for fewer than ten minutes. He didn’t know if it was like that for all married couples; he certainly hadn’t noticed Ron wanting to be around Hermione every moment after they’d wed.But then, Ron and Hermione had never been a typical couple.Bill and Fleur were still practically joined at the hip, even after more than three years of marriage and a baby. 

For a brief moment, the image of Ginny, round with his child, flashed through Harry’s mind.Neither of them were ready, of course, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit it was something he thought about. _A family of his own._

“Harry?Did you hear me?” Harry snapped out of his daydream to find Ginny looking at him with amusement.“Stop thinking about sex for a moment; it’s almost time for dinner and then we have to meet with McGonagall to tell her what we’ve planned for our classes.” Ginny’s voice grew coy.“Since we’ve spent the past week practicing subjects that are definitely not on the approved Hogwarts curriculum, I suggest that maybe we use dinner time to think about what we’re going to teach.”

Harry wrapped his arms around her.“Or we can go find that tapestry where I saw you kissing Dean and we can spend our time there and ask Hermione for her notes.”For some reason, Harry loved the idea of kissing Ginny in the place he’d first truly realized he fancied her.That moment he’d seen Ginny wrapped around her boyfriend was engrained in Harry’s mind not because of Ron’s tantrum and subsequent catapult into Lavender’s arms, but instead for the birth of what Harry had referred to at the time as the monster in his chest.He’d later admitted to Ginny that what had been created that day was as much a trouser snake as a chest monster, as far as his fawning over her had been concerned.Given all of her brothers, Ginny was no stranger to the fact of constant semi-arousal suffered by many teenaged boys. Still, she’d been intrigued by the thought of Harry spending much of his sixth year that way because of her.Now she looked intrigued again.

“That would be . . .,” she began, and then shook her head.“No.We can’t Harry.McGonagall would see through us in a minute if we tried to use Hermione’s notes. She and Ron have Fifth Years - can you imagine trying to teach a bunch of eleven-year-olds how to do Owl-level hexes?” 

Harry nuzzled at her neck.“We’ll show our Patronuses; that should keep them dazzled for a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ginny agreed.She pulled back enough to look Harry in the face.“But you’re the one who gets to tell the Headmistress that our plans for four days of lectures for the First Years involves ‘showing our Patronuses’ and nothing else, okay?” 

Harry sighed.“Why are you always right?” he asked with fake petulance.Then he brightened.“Hey do you think there’s a spell to make our Patronuses shag?” 

Ginny laughed.“If you figure one out, I think that’s something we keep to ourselves.”She rested her head against his chest.“I’ll miss having you in my bed tonight. It’s fun being back here, and with everyone, but the timing is rubbish.”

Harry pressed Ginny to him.“Rubbish for sure,” he agreed.“But I have a couple of ideas.”

Ginny looked up at him.“As long as you tell me after we figure out what we’re going to tell McGonagall, I’m in.”

“Oh, I’m not going to tell you,” said Harry.The rest of the DA were streaming down from the dorms to go to dinner and he lowered his voice.“I’m going to show you.At times when you least expect it.”

Ginny shivered.“Please do,” she said.


	2. The Corridor

“I can’t remember, what had we learned two months into our first year of school?” Now that it was actually time to face their classes, Harry was beginning to think that he should have asked Hermione for her notes after all.” He and Ginny had finally put together a teaching plan the night before but it certainly wasn’t color-coded or otherwise organized beyond a list of ideas.

“Well, let’s see. You were battling a troll released by a crazy professor who had Voldemort growing out of his head and I was busy releasing a murderous snake at the direction of a cursed diary. Is that what you want to teach the First Years?” asked Ginny dryly. 

Harry squeezed her hand, grateful as always that they were at a place in their lives that such things could be joked about. “Maybe not the Basilisk,” he said. “But the troll was pretty cool. Maybe we can take them outside and have them practice _Wingardium Leviosa_ on some of the branches dropped by the Whomping Willow.”

“I couldn’t do that to Madam Pomfrey,” said Ginny with a laugh. “She’d probably find a way to confine you to the Hospital Wing yourself, to keep you from injuring her students.” 

Harry snorted. “Touche,” he said. They arrived at the door to the classroom. “I guess this is it,” he said, taking a deep breath. 

“They’re eleven,” said Ginny. “And Fleur’s going to be there. It’ll be fine.”

The DADA classroom was quiet and Harry had to grin. Fleur had proven to be a brilliant Defense teacher, but it still regularly took her a few minutes at the start of each class to gather the attention of her male (and sometimes a few female) students. The First Years were particularly susceptible and on a whim, Harry slammed his textbook on a desk and watched in satisfaction as everyone jumped. 

“Constant Vigilance,” he said firmly. “That’s your first lesson today. I’m Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley, and we are . . .”

“Potter.” 

Harry stopped his lecture and looked at Ginny. “Yes?” 

“You introduced me as Ginny Weasley,” she said with a grin. “Are you done being married already?” 

Harry grinned back. “Hell no,” he said. He took a step towards Ginny and grabbed her hand, feeling a flush of pleasure. Behind him, someone cleared their throat in an obviously French-sounding way. Harry dropped Ginny’s hand and turned to face the class again, hoping his blush - or any his other reactions - didn’t show. “Right then,” he said again. “I’m Harry Potter and this is Ginny _Potter_ , and we’re going to be your guest professors this week.” Harry dared to look out at the class. Many of them still looked rather glassy-eyed, but this time they seemed to be focusing their awe in the direction of him and Ginny. He sighed. George had been right. 

Fleur spoke up. “Well then, ‘Arry and Ginny seem to ‘ave things well sorted ‘ere,” she said. “I know they ‘ave a lot of teach all of you and I expect you all to be respectful of them.” She picked up her bag and Harry startled. 

“What, you’re leaving us here alone with them?”

Fleur’s eyes sparkled. “Bill, ‘e is off today, and Victoire is at ‘ze Burrow. I’m sure you will be fine.” She patted Harry’s shoulder as she walked past. At the door, she turned back. “Au revoir!” she said cheerfully before she departed. Harry silently cursed Fleur’s good fortune at being able to spend the next few hours alone with her husband. He took another deep breath and looked at Ginny. She seemed much less flustered that he felt and he remembered what she’d told him.

Hoping that none of the first years had been able to see on his face where his mind had just gone he gave them a weak smile and gestured at the book he’d dropped onto the desk. 

“As I was saying,” he began, “making sure you have constant vigilance is one of the most important things you can learn in the fight against Dark Magic.” All the students bent over their parchment to take notes and Harry suddenly relaxed. He grinned at Ginny. “Kind of ironic that the person who first taught us that rule wasn’t who he seemed, eh?”

He and Ginny launched into the story about Crouch!Moody and what sort of hints and evidence he’d left that in hindsight, might have alerted someone to the problem. They both carefully avoided any mention of Percy’s role in the debacle and instead led a fairly lively discussion about how Polyjuice could be used by dark wizards and the importance of paying attention to details about friends and family so they wouldn’t get tricked. They concluded with the story about how Harry, Ron and Hermione brewed Polyjuice in their second year and Harry thought the class had gone very well. He waved the students out at the end and collapsed against Ginny with relief. “One down,” he muttered. He turned her in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. “Damn they ask a lot of questions though.”

“And I don’t think they’re done,” said Ginny, pushing Harry’s head up so he could see back towards the door. One of the students who’d just left, a tiny Hufflepuff whose name Harry could not remember, was standing there looking anxious. 

“Professor Potter?” he said in a squeaky voice.

“Yes?” Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Harry felt another surge of pleasure hearing Ginny called by his - now their - name. _He’d been the only Potter for so long._ It made him feel possessive. Not of Ginny, but of what they had built together. Now well on the other side, the months they’d spent broken up and then finding their way back together (while taking out a number of dark wizards in the process) had been more than worth it, even necessary to make their relationship as strong as it was. And Harry had the rest of their lives to revel in it. A slight pressure on his back and he realized he’d drifted off again. He focused back on the classroom.

“Jaxon, is it?” Ginny asked the boy, who nodded nervously. 

“I want to be an Auror,” he blurted out, and Harry had to smile. 

“It’s a great profession,” Harry said. “Not as brilliant as playing professional Quidditch, mind you, but not all of us have as much talent on a broom as Ginny does.” He gave her a cheeky grin and then turned back to Jaxon. “You’ll need top marks in Defense and some of your other classes, but they don’t all have to be ‘Outstanding’. I only had an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in Potions and I made it through all right.”

“I like potions,” Jaxon said. “Professor Slughorn invited me to be part of a club he runs, the Slug Club?” 

“Oh he did?” said Harry. He and Ginny exchanged a quick glance. He wondered who the boy was connected to but held back from asking. In any event, Jaxon was still talking. 

“Yeah, we had a dinner, and Professor Slughorn told us how much he liked candied pineapple, and one of the older students even brought him a box.”

“It’s his favorite,” Ginny agreed.

Jaxon nodded. “I know, and that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Just yesterday, I saw Professor Slughorn and he had a whole plate of Hagrid’s rock cakes on his desk. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but now . . . rock cakes are nothing like candied pineapple, are they? Why would Professor Slughorn be eating them?” The boy’s voice dropped. “Do you think he’s an imposter?”

It took all of Harry’s control to keep his expression neutral as he pretended to consider Jaxon’s concern. They couldn’t very well tell the boy the real reason Slughorn had likely agreed to accept the gift of Hagrid’s cooking. Harry would bet anything that elsewhere in Slughorn’s desk were newly collected skeins of unicorn hair or some other rarity that Hagrid had been indued to give up after Slughorn’s praise. He nodded carefully.

“I think it’s . . . admirable that you are already thinking like an Auror,” he said. “I’ll speak to Professor Slughorn, but in this case I suspect that everything is on the up and up.”

“Hagid is very generous with his rock cakes,” added Ginny. 

Jaxon nodded and let out a breath as if he’d just been relieved of a heavy burden. “Okay then,” he said. “But you’ll be sure to check? Professor Slughorn wanted to hear more about my mum and her work as Celestina Warbeck’s voice coach. I told him I’d get him tickets to her next concert.”

Once again Harry found himself choking back a snort. Fortunately, Ginny took over again. “Oh, she’s my mum’s favorite singer; that must be so exciting for you, to know her.”

Jaxon made a face. “To be honest, I think she sounds like a kneazel in pain when she sings,” he said. He flushed. “I’m not supposed to say that outside of my house though.”

“Your secret is safe with us,” Harry assured him. 

Jaxon nodded. “And you’ll check on Slughorn then? I’d hate to think he wasn’t who he says he is.”

Harry nodded seriously. “I’ll give it all my attention,” he promised, knowing that the boy couldn’t detect the lie. All he wanted to give attention to right now was getting Ginny out of her robes. Maybe even in this classroom. He shivered, thinking about which one of them should play the student and which one the professor. Ginny felt the movement and he heard her give a soft intake of breath as she pressed her hand into his back again. Harry decided that he wanted her to be the teacher first, and it was with probably a little more urgency than was natural that he ushered Jaxon out of the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class,” he said firmly, pulling open the door.

At least a dozen pairs of eyes, each belonging to one of the students who’d just left Harry and Ginny’s DADA class, stared in at him. Everyone began talking at once in panicked, insistent tones and Harry caught phrases like _acting different,_ and _do you think she could,_ and _Polyjuice_ as the students practically fell over each other trying to share their suspicions with Harry.

It took nearly an hour to sort out. Harry had to content himself with the feel of Ginny’s robe-covered thigh pressed up against his as they sat next to each other on the desk and explained that no, it wasn’t cause for worry that Professor Flitwick had set ten inches of parchment for homework instead of his usual nine and that it was highly doubtful that any of their classmates had been able to brew Polyjuice Potion in the seven or so weeks since school had begun. 

“Hermione Granger, who managed it Second Year, was quite an exceptional student,” Harry explained. “And even then, she ended up turning herself into a cat.”

The class laughed nervously and Harry could see on several faces that plans to become the absolute youngest student to ever brew Polyjuice at Hogwarts were fading. He pressed his leg against Ginny’s.

“Look, it’s fantastic that you are already showing constant vigilance, but I think tomorrow’s lesson should focus a bit more on how to differentiate between truly suspicious behavior and seeing a red herring around every corner.” He looked at Ginny. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re taking some of the students’ concerns a little too lightly,” she said slowly. “The unauthorized brewing of Polyjuice is a serious matter, particularly after the events of the past few years.” Ginny turned and gave Harry a serious look. “I think it bears looking into. Whether anyone has gotten into the secure stores of potion ingredients.” Her tongue darted out across her lips for the briefest second and Harry lost all other trains of thought. He jumped abruptly off the desk, pulling Ginny along with him.

“You’re absolutely right,” he said. “I don’t know what I was thinking, missing that.”

“I do,” Ginny said, so low that only Harry could hear. He looked at his watch. There was just over an hour before they had to be back here to lecture the second half of the First Years. He tugged on Ginny’s arm. 

“We should go check the potions cabinet right away,” he said. “Right. Away.” Without waiting for a response from any of the students, Harry let Ginny pull him out of the classroom. 

“Room of Requirement?” she asked as they hurried down the corridor. Harry shook his head.

“Too far,” he said. “And besides, I’ll be you anything that someone else has already taken it over.” He looked to the left and the right, making sure the coast was clear; fortunately most students were in their classes. He ducked around a statue and into a darker corridor lit only by lamps. “This way.”

“Where are we going, a broom closet?” asked Ginny. Her voice was expectant and if Harry hadn’t had a particular destination in mind he would have stopped right there. 

“Nope,” he said. “It’s not far though. I think just around another . . . yes,” he said with satisfaction. 

Ginny looked around. “Where are we . . . ohhh,” she said. She gave Harry a fond look. “You meant it, didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged off his robes. “If you don’t think it’s strange. I mean, I don’t think it’s strange, but I wasn’t the one kissing another bloke here.” He gave her a sheepish look. “We can go someplace else.

Ginny laughed. “I was what, fifteen? I think I’m past any strangeness. Besides, I heard that Dean and Padma are very happy together and on vacation in the Maldives right now. Parvati told me that’s why they didn’t come to Hogwarts.” Ginny opened her own robes and stepped closer to Harry. “Besides,” she said, lowering her voice. “You’ve told me how you reacted when you saw me here, but I’ve never told you.”

Harry looked at his wife. “I saw how you reacted,” he said with a smirk. “You screamed bloody murder at Ron about how he’d never snogged anyone before.” He moved his hands up under Ginny’s shirt, shuffling so that she could reach his belt. “You also mentioned in that same rant that I’d kissed Cho, which was not something I wanted to be reminded of at that moment.” 

Ginny took Harry’s hands and moved them to her waist. “I was mostly mad at Ron,” she agreed, sighing with satisfaction when Harry undid her trousers and slipped his hand inside. “But you were very quiet, even when I said that about you and Cho. And I saw your face for just a second, and it was . . . well, I didn’t have the word at the time, but . . . it made me feel something.” She looked at Harry and brushed her hand down his cheek. “The look was of _longing.”_ she said softly. “And I knew somehow that it was important. Even at fifteen.” 

The lights in the corridor flickered crazily and for a moment, Harry could see the image Ginny described, the younger her standing in her Hogwarts robes, wondering what she’d just seen, or thought she’d seen, on Harry’s face. “It didn’t change the way you acted around me though,” he said. “I was the stammering and nervous one.” It was a discussion they’d had before, but Harry had never heard this particular detail. “You were still completely friendly, and I couldn’t stop watching you from afar.” They were both out of their bottoms now and briefly Harry considered the fact that while this corridor behind the tapestry was rather out of the way, it certainly wasn’t private. Putting aside the number of people he’d have to Obliviate if any students decided to take a shortcut, he lifted Ginny up and settled her around his erection. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist; this was by no means their first time having sex standing up and they’d gotten pretty good at balancing. While it wasn’t a position Harry would choose every time - his legs were going to feel like jelly afterwards - sex standing up usually meant the excitement of being rushed, or possibly discovered, or both. Now he put his hands on Ginny’s bum and lifted her up and down her against him while she put her hands on his shoulders to help gain leverage to move. 

Ginny waited until they’d established a rhythm before speaking again. “I put it out of my mind as much as I could,” she said. Her voice showed no hint of exertion. “I didn’t want to let my thoughts get away from me.” She squeezed her legs more tightly. “Stay right there for a second, will you?” she asked. “It wasn’t until later in the winter, when Dean and I’d begun fighting, that I let myself wonder again.” 

There was a thump from the ceiling above them and Harry sincerely hoped they were not about to be visited by all the first years he and Ginny had just spent an hour assuring that there was nothing dangerous in the castle. He moved Ginny a little faster. “I know that,” he said. “Although I didn’t at the time.” This part of the story was familiar to him; he liked thinking about those weeks leading up to their kiss in the common room, and the fact that Ginny had been as aware of him as he was of her. “It’s probably good that I didn’t realize it then,” he said. It was getting more difficult to speak; he was getting closer to orgasm. “If I’d known you’d seen me looking like that, I might never have had the guts to kiss you,” he gasped. He lifted Ginny a little higher and was rewarded with the mewling sound he loved. 

“I’d have . . . kissed you,” she panted. “Eventually.”

That was another secret Harry didn’t know; he couldn’t focus on it for long though. With a groan, he pressed Ginny down against him and climaxed, feeling the familiar surge of pleasure and almost immediate loss of sensation in his legs. “Can we finish on the ground?” he asked. Not waiting for an answer he sunk shakily to the stone floor and fumbled between them to find Ginny’s clit. 

“No need,” she said against his neck. “I finished too.” 

Harry leaned back to look at her. “You did? When? You’re usually not so quiet about it.” 

Ginny chuckled, moving her lips lazily against Harry’s skin, just under his jawline. “You were busy thinking about when I might have kissed you if you hadn’t gone first, whilst also trying to hold back your own orgasm,” she said. “Listening to me moaning with pleasure was a distant third.”

Harry tickled his hands up and down Ginny’s back. “Promise the next time you won’t distract me with such an interesting thought when you’re about to climax,” he said. “I like to be able to hear you.” There was another thump up above and reluctantly, Harry helped Ginny climb off of his lap and began the cleaning spells. “So when do you think you would have kissed me then?” 

Ginny buttoned up her shirt and pulled on her robes. Harry took her hand and they began walking back the way they’d come. “On your birthday,” she said nonchalantly. “I don’t think I would have been able to let you leave to hunt Horcruxes without first telling you how I felt.” Her hand twitched in his. “If I’d known exactly how dangerous it was going to be, I might have done more than just kiss you.” 

Harry chuckled. “That would have been some birthday gift.” He squeezed her hand back. “If you’d have done that, I might have given up my vow of constant vigilance and had a wank while looking at your dot after all.”

Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. “Now who’s been keeping secrets?” she asked. “You mean you didn’t?” 

Harry shook his head. “I came close a couple of times. Especially when Ron and Hermione were . . . getting along.” He grimaced. “But I would have had to explain why I was setting silencing charms and I didn’t want to be so distracted anyway, in case something happened.” 

“Probably smart,” agreed Ginny. “Could have made things awkward with the Snatchers.”

Harry felt another surge of affection for his wife, that she understood just how to joke with him about that horrible, long year. 

“And here I thought we knew everything there was to know about each other before we got married,” said Harry. “And yet in the last hour I’ve found out that you started thinking of me months earlier that I knew and that you would have kissed me if I hadn’t kissed you. And you learned that I didn’t have a single wank in that mangy little tent.”

“I didn’t wank either that year,” said Ginny solemnly, but there was an undercurrent of coyness in her voice. “But then, you already knew that.”

Harry groaned. “Did you have to bring that up right now? We’re supposed to be teaching again in fifteen minutes!” 

“Ten, actually,” said Ginny, looking at her watch. She gave Harry an innocent smile. “Is that a problem?”

“You know it’s a problem,” Harry said, looking sideways at her. “And you’re happy about it.” He knocked playfully against her hip and tried to get his mind off of the fact that Ginny hadn’t touched herself the entire year they’d been apart. That information alone wasn’t a big deal, but what got to Harry - as Ginny well knew - was the fact that she’d actually never touched herself before at all. Her first time had been after the war, after she and Harry were back together, and _she’d let him watch._ Even now, after all they’d been through, from their second break up, to the months of being ‘friends with benefits,’ to each of them nearly getting killed by a conglomerate of dangerous foreign wizards, the memory of Ginny figuring out how to pleasure herself while lying naked on Harry’s wide bed at Grimmauld Place was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Ginny rationed her mentions of it, pulling out the comment casually at times when she knew it would drive Harry crazy and there was very little he could do about it. Like now. 

They were almost at the end of the dark corridor. One more turn and they’d be back at the statue that led to the brighter more crowded sections of the castle. Harry could already hear the banging of footsteps and hum of voices as students left their classrooms and flooded the hallways. He was twenty-one years old, about to go teach a Defense class to a bunch of first year students with his new wife, and all he could think about was watching her masturbate. “Thank Merlin we just had sex,” he said to her as they re-entered the main part of the castle. “Or else I’d be teaching about ‘constant vigilance’ with an erection.”

“Or maybe vigilance to your erection,” said Ginny with a grin. “At least I can be sure that you’re the real Harry Potter. An imposter probably wouldn’t get so worked up.”

Harry didn’t have time to do anything besides shake his head at her before he pushed open the door to the classroom and surveyed the students. He thought maybe that stories about the earlier class had already spread; the Ravenclaws and Slytherins here looked more attentive - although that might have also been because Fleur wasn’t in the room. Most of the students had their eyes on him, and that gave Harry an idea. He slipped his hand out of Ginny’s and muttered, _your turn_ , before striding alone to the front of the room. 

“Good afternoon, as I believe Professor Delacour told you, I will be your guest lecturer for the next four days. My name is . . .” 

As Harry had hoped, the crash at the back of the room startled all of the students out of their desks and they whirled around in surprise. He grinned. “As I said, I’m Harry Potter and this is my wife, Ginny Potter. She just gave you your first lesson for the week. Constant Vigilance is one of the most important things to remember when you are fighting Dark magic.” He held out his hand and Ginny walked to the front and took it for a moment, squeezing and then letting go. 

“Thank you, Professor Potter,” Ginny said. She turned to the class. “Now, who can tell me why I was able to surprise all of you so easily, and what you might do in the future to prevent it?” 

Harry watched Ginny teach, hoping that she was the only one who could read his face. _She’s definitely going to be the professor first, later on._


	3. Together Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't apparent, I've left Fred alive, as I do in many of my lighter pieces. This is written roughly in my In Case of Emergency universe, although you don't need to have read that to read this.

After dinner that night, the former members of the DA collapsed tiredly in their common room. 

“Were we that exhausting to teach?” Seamus asked. He leaned against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. “I almost got my ears singed off at least three times, trying to teach the Jelly-Legs Jinx to a bunch of Second Years.” He sat up and looked around. “Since when does Jelly Legs involve fire?”

Lavender Brown poked him playfully. “Since you almost blew up the DADA classroom trying to learn it yourself,” she said with a smirk. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and Harry saw that the long scar from Greyback that ran down her cheek had faded considerably. There were others across her stomach and chest, he knew. Lavender wore them as a badge of pride and showed them off every summer in the tiniest bikinis she could find. She and Seamus had begun dating at Ron and Hermione’s wedding and were still going strong. 

Even George and Fred were less talkative than usual, and Harry leaned forward when something caught his eye. 

“George, why is part of your hair purple?” For indeed, a large swath of the left side of George’s head was a brilliant violet.

Angelina snorted. There’s a set of twins among the Third Years,” she said. “Gryffindors. They told George it was an accident but I saw them giggling to each other as they left class.” She nudged George. “You still haven’t been able to get the color out, have you?” 

George grimaced and looked across the room to Fred. “We may need to hire them when they graduate,” he said. “Fiona and Gaia.” 

Fred stretched. “Couldn’t have been as much work as the Seventh Years,” he said lazily. “For some reason, all they wanted to talk about was sex.”

Katie smacked him. “That’s because you began the lecture by telling them it was important to learn Defense in case they were ever ‘getting busy’ and didn’t want to be interrupted at a critical point by Death Eaters!” 

Everyone exploded in laughter. Katie gave Fred a fondly exasperated look. “I can’t believe you told them that _Tarantallegra_ , used judiciously during intercourse, could bring a partner to orgasm faster.” 

Fred didn’t look at all abashed. “It did, didn’t it?” he asked, leaning over to give Katie a kiss. He looked around the room and held out his hands. “Oh come on now, don’t tell me that none of you have ever tried to spice up your sex lives with a bit of magic.”

“We have!” said George cheerfully. “Last Christmas, I bought Angelina a . . . oof!” 

“A lovely, _private_ magical gift,” said Angelina pointedly. “And if you ever want to get to use it again, I suggest you stop talking right now."

Harry felt Ginny shiver next to him. He suspected he knew what she was thinking; they had spent most of day three of their honeymoon experimenting with combining simple charms and spells with sex. They’d both had fun with _Rictumsempra_ , and after a bit of discussion, Ginny performed _Levicorpus_ on Harry while he was naked. Normally, that spell caused all the blood to rush to one’s head; the way Ginny performed it, Harry’s head remained remarkably clear while all the blood in his body traveled elsewhere. Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand but kept his eyes down, hoping these thoughts didn’t show on his face. They planned to try Polyjuice next; she’d begun the brewing process before leaving for Hogwarts. He shivered back, thinking about what it was going to feel like, having Ginny inside of him for once.

Fred’s next words pierced Harry’s thoughts.

“And locations!’ he crowed. His voice took on a suggestive tone. “I know of at least one couple here who’s had sex at the Ministry of Magic.” His eyes flicked around the room.

“I’m going to murder him,” Ginny muttered under her breath.

“I knew we should have Obliviated all three of them,” Harry agreed. He chuckled. “Ron actually asked me to.” He caught the eye of his best friend, who grimaced. 

“Please Fred, don’t remind me,” Ron said. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. “It’s taken me years to get that image out of my brain.” He turned to Hermione. “The night I moved out of my old flat to come live with you,” he explained. “I can’t remember if I told you, because right after that, Harry managed to get a building to collapse on top of him.” 

Other than Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the only two people in Harry’s life who completely understood how to joke about his many near-death experiences. Harry flicked a sofa pillow at Ron. “Be careful,” he warned. “Or I’ll tell everyone here how often you forgot to set silencing charms when we lived together and Hermione came over.” He looked at Ron’s wife. “Sorry Hermione.”

She grinned. “No you’re not,” she said. “You just want the attention off stories about you and Ginny having sex. There are quite a lot of them, aren’t there?” She looked expectantly at Harry as if waiting for him to answer a particularly tough homework question.

Harry groaned. “Sometimes I wish Ron hadn’t been quite as successful at loosening her up,” he muttered to Ginny. 

Relief came in the form of Seamus. “I’ve had sex at the Ministry,” he said proudly. He looked at Lavender, who gave him a nod. “I mean, we have. In one of the lifts.”

“How in bloody hell did you manage that?” Justin Finch-Fletchly leaned forward. He was sitting next to Parvati on a loveseat and Harry wondered if they were together. 

“Wait.” George suddenly stood up. “Don’t answer that yet.” He looked around the room. “How fast can we get some Firewhiskey up here?” 

Fred stood up too. “Excellent idea; Hermione, close your ears.” He turned to Harry. “Harry, can we ask Kreacher for help? I think it’s time for a game of ‘Never Have I Ever.’” 

It was remarkable how quickly Fred’s idea chased away everyone’s lethargy. In short order, Kreacher and several other house elves appeared with bottles of Ogden’s and baskets of snacks and biscuits.

“You shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach,” he said firmly, directing the other house elves to make sure that the food was distributed evenly around the room. 

“Thanks, Kreacher,” said Harry. “We really appreciate it.”

Kreacher bowed low. “It’s nothing, Master Harry. I have not been very busy this week, since you ordered me not to come anywhere near your and Missus GInny’s home for any reason, not even to clean, or make you a hot meal, or draw your bath.” The elf bowed again. “I can only imagine the state of your rooms. Do you even know how to make a bed properly?” 

“Why should they make the bed, it’s not like they’ve left it,” snickered Ron. 

This time it was Ginny who threw the pillow at Ron. “You’ve been more than helpful, Kreacher,” she said. “Since Harry and I are going to be at Hogwarts a bit longer, would you like to attend to the cottage while we’re gone?

Kreacher looked positively delighted. “Oh yes, Missus Ginny. Kreacher would love the opportunity to clean your and Master Harry’s home.” He wrung his hands. “It might take me all night; I can’t imagine the state of your sheets!” With a snap of his fingers, the elf disappeared. 

Harry thought a preemptive comment was called for. He held up a bottle of Firewhiskey. “Can I pour?” He asked. He looked at Seamus. “Why don’t you start the questions?” 

Ginny leaned into him. “I thought you hated this game.” 

Harry shrugged. “When we were only dating, and Bill and Charlie were there, I couldn’t focus on much more than making sure I emerged with all my bits intact. But they aren’t here, and we’re married.” He lowered his voice. “Take small sips and ask questions everyone is likely to say ‘yes’ to; once everyone is buzzed we can slip out of here.”

“I like the way you think,” Ginny said. 

It seemed like the rest of the group had the same idea as Harry and Ginny, as least as it came to asking questions that would allow as many people to start taking drinks as quickly and often as possible. Lavender started things off.

“Never have I ever . . . snogged someone,” she said, taking a big sip of her Firewhiskey. 

“Ow!” said Ron suddenly. He turned to Hermione. “Why’d you elbow me?” 

“No reason,” said Hermione. “We had our first kiss here at the castle, didn’t we?”

“In the middle of the final battle,” said Harry. “Because _that_ was an appropriate time.”

Ron flicked him off. “I didn’t want to wait.”

“That’s gives me an idea,” said Seamus. “Never have I ever snagged someone I went to Hogwarts with.” Everyone drank again.

“Oh come on, we know none of us are prudes,” said George. “Never have I ever shagged someone.” 

“And shagging at Hogwarts is worth a second drink,” added Fred. “Harry, Ginny, you may as well finish your bottle there.” He waved his wand and tipped more liquid into each of their cups. 

  
“Thanks Fred,” said Harry dryly. “I didn’t see, did you take that second drink too?”

“I did,” nodded Fred. He looked at Angelina. “The greenhouses count, right? Even if it wasn’t actually in the castle?”

“We . . . we’re counting the greenhouses.” Neville looked at Hannah. “Is that okay?” 

Hannah gave Neville a shy nod and then whispered in his ear. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” he said. He looked around the room. “We did have sex in the castle,” he said, with a hint of pride. “When I was here meeting with Professor Sprout over the summer.” He put his arm around Hannah. “We snuck up to the Gryffindor common room,” he said. 

Among the congratulations from the others, Luna suddenly leaned forward. “Harry, have you and Ginny made love in the Gryffindor common room? That seems to be the type of activity you two would enjoy.”

Harry almost choked on his Firewhiskey. “Luna? When did you get here?” He was certain she hadn’t been with the group when they arrived the evening before. She was sitting on one of the sofas between Susan Bones and Terry Boot and Harry was pretty sure that Susan and Terry had been sitting much closer to each other the last time Harry had looked at them.

Luna shrugged serenely. “I told Professor McGonagall I might be late because I was unsure how long it would take me to reactualize here from Machu Picchu I tried yesterday but was unsuccessful. Rolf is still there, of course.”

“Of course,” said Harry, who didn’t understand at all. But before he could ask another question, Terry Boot leaned forward. “That’s right, I’d heard you were with Rolf. He’s a naturalist like his grandfather Newt, isn’t he?” Terry looked around the room. “Newt Scamander,” he said as if it was obvious. “The famous magizooligist? Wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? It was one of our textbooks,” he said incredulously. 

“Exactly,” said Fred. “Who here bothered to read every single one of our textbooks when we were at Hogwarts?”

“Hermione did,” Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione picked up her cup of Firewhiskey and took a drink. She looked around the room.

“Oh, was that not another question in the game?” she asked.

“Rolf’s helping his grandfather update the book, isn’t he?” Terry asked Luna. Luna nodded and stood up. 

“He is,” she said. “And that reminds me, I promised I’d bring him a sample of Thestral dung for him to analyze. Hagrid feeds the Hogwarts Thestrals a different diet than they eat in the wild. It was lovely to see you all; please give Professor McGonagall my love and tell her I won’t be able to lecture on my search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkak after all.” Luna gave a wave and slipped out of the door to the common room.

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at the place Luna had just been. Ron finally gave a sigh. “Too bad she left; I think playing with Luna would have been brilliant.”

Everyone laughed. “Never have I ever had sex in a nest of Crumple-horned Snorkack babies,” said Ginny. “But I bet Luna has.” She nudged Harry. “I’m okay without that one though,” she said. 

“Me too,” he agreed, kissing her hair. He was feeling less and less interested in talking about sex with Ginny and more eager to actually put some of the ideas into practice. But Fred and George didn’t look either drunk enough or interested enough in finding their own private time with Katie and Angelina to keep quiet if Harry and Ginny tried to sneak off. Anyone else might tease them a bit, but Harry suspected the twins would be particularly more difficult. “Ask an easy question,” he muttered to Ginny. She nodded.

“My turn,” she announced. “Never have I ever had sex outside.”

“It might have been an easy question - everyone in the room had a drink - but Ginny gave Harry a quick, heated glance as she asked it. He knew exactly what she was thinking - the last place the two of them had done anything physical before leaving for Hogwarts had been outside, in their back garden. They’d already been in their traveling clothes and were waiting for the Portkey when Ginny had jokingly asked if Harry thought he could get her to climax before the painted tea tin McGonagall had sent them for transport activated. Harry hadn’t been able to resist the challenge and had crawled under Ginny’s robes as she sat at their patio table, banishing her knickers and spreading her legs so that he could reach her with his tongue. He’d gotten her to finish with only ten seconds to spare and she was still breathing heavily when the Portkey began to glow. Harry had traveled by Floo and broom while aroused, and had even Apparated semi-hard once, but had never used a Portkey with an erection. It hadn’t been completely unpleasant - not nearly as uncomfortable as Apparating - but it also hadn’t gone away by the time he and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall. Part of the problem was that Harry had realized he’d not returned Ginny’s knickers, and the sight of her calmly greeting the other members of the DA and several professors had been almost more than Harry could stand. 

“Did you end up having to wank last night? I forgot to ask,” Ginny said quietly while Neville started thinking about his own question. Harry nodded.

“Once I found out we were going to be sleeping in separate dorms I didn’t really have a choice,” he admitted. “I wasn’t the only one showering before bed though,” he added with a laugh. “For all George’s big talk, I don’t think he liked being away from Angelina. Or Ron from Hermione.” Harry chuckled. “There were a lot of silencing charms set around our beds last night,” he said. He nuzzled into Ginny’s neck. “I’m glad we found some time alone today, or I’d be in bad shape by now.”

“Me too,” Ginny said. “And if my lovely brothers don’t hurry up and get drunk soon so that we can end this game I may have to start Confunding them to think they want you and I to leave so we can go shag.”

“Can you do that now?” Harry asked. “Because it’s been more than twelve hours and I’m starting to get a little twitchy.”

“Starting?” murmured Ginny. She shifted on the sofa as if stretching and ran a quick hand across Harry’s middle. “I’d say you’re there.”

Harry groaned. “Do that again and while you perform the Confundus charm I’ll be putting up wards right around this sofa here.” In response, Ginny moved her hand over Harry again and he seriously considered just grabbing her out of the game (and the room) right then. It wasn’t like anyone could really stop them. After all, Harry was a senior Auror and more importantly, Ginny wouldn’t hesitate to hex any and all of her brothers who got in the way. Before Harry could think through the plan any further though, Neville finally spoke.

“Never have I ever . . . had sex at the Leaky Cauldron,” he said quickly, leaning forward to take a sip of whiskey with Hannah. 

“Don’t tell Tom,” she joked. Hannah worked at the Leaky in between running a small school for young wizards to attend before they were ready for Hogwarts. She’d been active in trying to expand to include Muggleborns, which involved quite a bit of politics and Ministry involvement; historically Muggleborn witches and wizards did not learn about Hogwarts or their place in magical society until they turned eleven. But Harry couldn’t really focus on that right now; Ginny had pressed her leg against his.

“We’ve never had sex at the Leaky,” she said. They’d had sex at other pubs, it was true, most memorably in the loo of a place called Wandlore when they’d first started getting back together, and then Ginny had gone down on him under the table at a pub in Bristol whose name Harry couldn’t remember. But never at the Leaky, and that struck him suddenly as a major deficiency in his and Ginny’s sex life. 

“I think a trip there is in order soon,” he muttered. “With my Cloak.”

It turned out that both Seamus and Lavender and George and Angelina also drank for that question. Hermione raised her glass next. Her cheeks were red, a sure sign she was feeling the alcohol. Harry tried to gauge how much whiskey was left in the bottle Fred and George were sharing with Angelina and Katie but he couldn’t tell in the flickering light from the fireplace. 

“I want to hear more about the Ministry,” Hermione said. Her flush deepened. “I work there, you know; I have for years.” She took a breath. “But I’ve never . . . “ she looked at Ron. “I mean, _we’ve never . . ._ at work.” 

“We have at my work,” Ron pointed out.

“Hey!” both Fred and George put their drinks down in tandem. 

“We’re paying you to work, not shag,” said Fred.

“And if you used any of the products in the back room, it’s coming out of your paycheck,” added George. 

“If you had sex in the back room, it’s coming out of your paycheck,” said Fred. “No wonder the Pygmy Puffs had a haunted look about them last week.”

“Excuse me?” now Hermione looked indignant. “The puffs were perfectly lovely the entire time. I think one of them even applauded at the end.” She huffed and took a big sip of whiskey, not even bothering to brush away the smoke that came out of her ears. 

“Now see here,” said George. He leaned forward and began shaking his finger at Ron. “Those puffs are highly valuable inventory. We’ve had requests to breed them from as far away as Russia!” While George launched into a story about how some nobleman from Siberia had asked for a personal meeting to select his Puffs, Harry leaned into Ginny. 

“Let’s go,” he said. “Straight up the stairs to your room.”

“They’re going to notice,” said Ginny. “They aren’t drunk enough yet.”

“They’re more drunk that we are,” Harry said. “If we can get far enough up the stairs I’ll set wards to keep them from breaking in."

Ginny’s eyes sparkled. “I want to start with my mouth,” she said.

Harry grasped Ginny’s hand and in one fluid movement, pulled her up off the sofa, leapt over a small tufted pouf, and was nearly at the stairs when he hit something hard and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Only the fact that Ginny was a step behind him and grabbed him around the waist kept him from falling over completely, as it was, he had to lean over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, groaning at the soreness in the shoulder that had first met the barrier.

Fred’s voice drifted over lazily. “Oh yes, we’ve warded the staircases to both dormitories so you can’t sneak away. “The door too.” 

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her brother. “And what if I have to go to the loo?” she asked.

Fred shrugged. “George or I will take you,” he said. “And Harry - separately of course.” He looked around the room. “The wards won’t keep any of the rest of you out of the bedrooms; feel free to head up there and shag your brains out whenever you want.” Fred waggled his eyebrows at Harry and Ginny. “Happy wedding,” he said with a grin.

It was a very long night. Harry knew he could have broken through the wards, but he didn’t trust that George and Fred hadn’t booby-trapped the rooms and beds a dozen other ways too. It wasn’t very sexy to think about groaning in pleasure at something Ginny did to him and having the bed groan back, or emerging from their lovemaking with the number of orgasms they each had tattooed across their foreheads. So Harry held Ginny’s hand and breathed in her scent and felt her weight against his side, all the while imagining the many things he planned to do with her the first moment they could escape. 

It didn’t happen. At midnight, Fred passed around the newest version of Weasley’s Sober-Up potion, a brilliant product that had earned them more Galleons than nearly everything else they sold combined. 

“This way we don’t have to worry about hangovers or McGonagall suspecting anything in the morning,” he said brightly. He waved his arms expansively. “I don’t know about you lot, but I’m ready for bed.” He held out his hand. “Katie, do you care to join me?” 

Katie giggled and stood up, much steadier than she’d been only moments before. “I’d love to,” she said, giving Fred a kiss. Harry had a sudden sinking feeling. Indeed, a moment later, Fred held out his other hand to him.

“You’re coming too, Harry,” said Fred. “Get a good night’s sleep in the boys’ dorm, you will.”

“And Ginny’s coming with me and Angelina,” said George. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to set a good silencing charm around our bed.”

It was a testament to how well Ginny knew her older brothers that she did not immediately begin yelling or threatening or hexing - responses they’d likely expected and prepared for. Instead she smiled sweetly. “At least give me a moment to say goodnight to my husband,” she said pointedly. She turned to Harry and cast a quick Muffliato before wrapping her arms around his neck. “Any ideas?” she asked, lips against his neck. “They clearly thought this out more than I’d expected.”

Harry took Ginny’s face in his hands and began kissing her thoroughly. He could vaguely hear comments and laughter from beyond the spell but ignored it, instead focusing on what he suspected was going to be the too temporary pleasure of holding onto his wife. “I have a couple of ideas,” he said, moving his lips on hers. “But they’d require Auror-level spells.” He pushed his body more firmly against hers and heard the cacophony of voices around them get a little louder. “I don’t know if I want to give them up yet; we have three more days here, you know.” 

Ginny nodded and slipped her hands up the back of Harry’s shirt. “I don’t want to give Fred and George the satisfaction yet either,” she said. “Thinking we can’t go a single night without sex.”

“Well, we can’t,” laughed Harry. “But we might just have to get creative about it.” He lowered his mouth against her ear. “Remember the communication spell I taught you?” 

Ginny looked up at him in surprise and then nodded. “I do,” she said, the smile on her face beginning to widen. “I just didn’t think it could be used for anything besides official Auror business.

Harry shrugged. “I’m an Auror and this is certainly my business,” he said. He softened. “Kingsley knows I taught it to you.” Harry didn’t have to say anything more. It may have been the catalyst they’d both needed to realize how much they still cared about each other, but Harry never again intended to be unable to reach Ginny if she was in danger, regardless of what Auror protocol demanded. He smirked. “Not that I’m going to tell my boss what I plan to use the spell for tonight.”

“Or anyone else,” murmured Ginny. She stepped away from Harry. “Let’s do this.”

Harry removed the Muffliato and gave Ginny a final kiss. “I may not be particularly enamored of many of the other Weasleys right now, but I love you.”

Ginny kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Fred gave Harry a suspicious look when he willingly followed him and Katie up to the dormitory and made a big show of standing outside the loo while Harry brushed his teeth. “No showers, now!” Fred said cheerfully as he watched Harry get into bed. “You need your beauty sleep.”

“I’m going to tell Professor McGonagall that you had a girl up here,” said Harry grumpily. “Make sure you set plenty of silencing charms or I’m not responsible for my actions.” 

Fred saluted. “There’s a ward on the stairs,” he said casually before pulling Harry’s drapes closed around his bed. “I won’t tell you what happens if you trip it, but let me just say, it’s not something you’d want to have to show your first years tomorrow.”

Harry didn’t bother answering. Grateful for all of his Auror training he set a number of wards of his own around his bed and then wiggled out of his pajama bottoms before saying the spell that would allow him to talk in real time with Ginny. A moment later there was a crackling sound of static and then Ginny’s voice came though the end of his wand. She sounded rather breathless.

“Harry? Can you hear me? I thought George would never leave me alone!”

“I can hear you,” he said. “I wish I was with you, but I’m glad we can talk. Did you ward your bed?”

“Tighter than Gringotts,” said Ginny. Her voice sounded a bit strained and Harry got concerned.

“Are you okay there? You sound out of breath or something.” Harry sat halfway up in bed. If something was wrong, anything at all, he was going to Ginny; older brothers and wards be damned. 

“I’m . . . I’m fine,” she said after a moment. Ginny’s voice dropped. “It’s just that I’ve already started.” 

Harry felt like all the air went out of his lungs. He fell back onto his pillow with a quiet groan. “Oh,” he said. “Ohhhh.” He swallowed. “Do you want to tell me what you’re doing?”

“I have a lot of pillows,” Ginny responded, and Harry grinned. Ginny loved snuggling into pillows even when they were’t using them for sex. “I have one under each knee and a couple are propping me up so that I can comfortably . . . reach everything.” 

Harry grabbed his erection. “I’m hard already,” he said. “Actually, I’ve been halfway there all night.”

“I know, Harry. I was there.” Ginny sounded amused. Harry closed his eyes and pictured her lying on her bed surrounded by fluffy pillows. 

“Are your legs open?” he asked thickly. 

“Yes,” she answered. “If you were here I think you’d be holding my thighs and nosing around down there.” 

“I would be,” he said, smiling at the thought. “I’d be tasting everything. Working my way up and down each fold until I made it up to your clit.” He swallowed, imagining. “You need to touch yourself there instead.” 

“On my clit? Already? Don’t you want me to . . . Ohh.” Harry thought that maybe Ginny decided not to wait after all. There was quiet for a moment; only the sound of her breathing floated out of the end of Harry’s wand. He stroked himself once, and then again, brushing his thumb over his tip. Ginny’s breathing sped up and she made a small sound. Harry stroked faster. He could see her so clearly, knew what that sound meant. 

“I’ve got my fingers inside,” she whispered. “Two of them.”

“You’re wet,” Harry said. “Can you imagine what I’m doing?” He knew she could; Ginny had spent quite a bit of time watching Harry so that she could learn exactly what he liked. Even now, she’d occasionally jump up to clear the dishes after dinner and casually lean over to undo his trousers first, instructing him to ‘get started’ while she watched.

“You’re holding yourself with one hand,” Ginny gasped. It had always intrigued her that Harry preferred a single handed grip when he was wanking but loved for Ginny to use both of hers when she touched him. “You’re pumping up and down, but slowly.”

“Slowly for now,” Harry agreed. “Although if I was there, and I was inside of you, I don’t think I’d be able to keep it slow.” 

“You wouldn’t be inside me yet,” Ginny said with a giggle. “You’d still be using your mouth and thrusting into the mattress. You might be getting so carried away that you climax that way.” 

“Minx,” Harry said. “That only happened once and it had been a very long week of not seeing you.” 

“And you recovered quickly for another go,” said Ginny. “I . . . I can’t wait until we have another go tomorrow. Damn Fred and George.” 

“We’ll get them back,” promised Harry. “Right now I want to focus on you.” He closed his eyes again. “I’m inside of your now,” he said quietly. His own hand slowed on his erection so that he could talk to Ginny. “I pull almost all the way out, and then I push back in; can you feel me? I’m lying almost completely on top of you and my hands are cradling your head.” Harry started pumping himself again. 

“And now you’ve stopped moving because I told you to,” said Ginny. “You’re deep inside and I put my hands on your bum to keep you in place.”

“Oh Merlin,” Harry gasped, frozen. “Ginny, I have to move. Please let me move.”

“Not . . . not yet,” she said heavily. “I want to feel all of you for a few more seconds. I’m lifting my hips; changing the angle,” she said. 

Harry felt the pressure building. “I’m going to come, Ginny,” he said. “Please let me come.”

Ginny didn’t answer. Harry heard her breathing heavily and the sheets rustling. He pumped his hand. 

“Harry I’m . . . come with me. I’m . . . ohhh.” Ginny’s voice faded off into a groan.

Harry climaxed The sensation was unexpectedly intense; he half sat up in bed as he finished, feeling pleasure he’d never experienced from an ordinary wank. He let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Ginny was still breathing heavily and Harry spoke quietly to her until she could speak back to him. “I wish you were wrapped around me right now,” she said. Her voice was sleepy. “I don’t sleep as well without you here.”

“I don’t either,” Harry said. His own limbs felt heavy; even if he wouldn’t sleep as well alone, at least he knew he would be able to get some rest. “I won’t let them keep us apart tomorrow night; I promise.”

“Or tomorrow during the day,” Ginny said. “Make sure you bring your Cloak.”

Harry smiled. “We get up to all kinds of fun with my Cloak,” he agreed. 


	4. Ford Anglia

“How’d you sleep, Harry?Pleasant dreams?”George gave Harry a leering grin as he joined him at the sinks to brush his teeth. 

“I had a brilliant sleep,” said Harry easily.“And I want to thank you and Fred for realizing how much Ginny and I both needed to catch up on our rest.”He rinsed his mouth out and patted George on the back.“Hope you aren’t too tired today though.” With a jaunty wave, Harry left the loo, stopping briefly at this bed before hurrying down to the common room.Ginny wasn’t there yet, and Harry cautiously made his way over to the stairs up to the girls’ dormitory.A quick two spells, and Fred and George’s ward came down. Harry took the steps two at a time, almost running into Hermione and Hannah as they descended. 

“She’s getting dressed,” Hermione called over her shoulder as Harry rushed past.Belatedly it occurred to him that there might have been others in the room getting dressed too.Momentum carried him through the door where he was delighted to see that the room was empty but for a lone figure bending over her suitcase.Ginny’s hair fell around her face and so Harry was able to get all the way to her without her seeing him.He pressed his hands into her hips.

“Looking for something?”

Ginny jumped and turned around, throwing her arms around Harry without a word.He moved his hands to her back, delighted to find that she hadn’t yet put on a shirt.“Not anymore,” she mumbled into his chest. She tilted her head back to look at him.“I brushed my teeth,” she said. 

Harry chuckled.“So did I.” 

After several thoroughly enjoyable minutes confirming each other’s dental hygiene, Harry reluctantly pulled away.“We don’t really have time for anything else right now,” he said.

Ginny sighed.“I know.But I was hoping you’d get carried away anyway.”She took Harry’s hand as they walked out of the room.

“Another minute and I might have,” said Harry.“And then we’d have had to walk in late to all those First Years and Fleur, who would have known exactly what we’d been up to.” There was a fresh platter of muffins on a side table and he grabbed a couple; they’d missed breakfast.

“Fleur would have covered for us though; that’s an advantage of the French,” said Ginny.“She once told me that ‘z’ere is always time to make love.’” 

“I promise we’re going to find that time later,” said Harry.He held something up for Ginny to see. “I think this should be part of our lessons today.” 

Ginny grinned.“I like the way you think, Potter.”

Not surprisingly, the first year students were fascinated with Harry’s cloak.Ginny had the brilliant idea that she should appear to enter the class alone and make some excuse for Harry’s delay before starting a discussion about what the class knew about his years as a student at Hogwarts.She’d coaxed a number of amusing - and inaccurate - stories out of them before Harry pulled off his cloak and launched into a lecture about stealth and tracking.

“Did any of you suspect that I was here?” he asked with a grin once the chatter of surprise had died down.“I know you didn’t,” he said, pointing to to a tall boy whose attitude already reminded Harry of a cross between Cormac McClaggen and Zacharias Smith.“Or you likely wouldn’t have told everyone that you’d heard my Quidditch skills were based ‘much more on talk than talent.’” It might have been a somewhat cheap shot to take at an eleven year old, but the sooner the students understood the importance of always watching what they said, the better.And if it got the offending boy to check his ego a bit, Harry didn’t mind. The boy had the grace to look sheepish and Harry nodded to himself.

“And I bet Janey wouldn’t have mentioned how cute Harry looks in his Auror robes!”A girl with bouncy blonde curls elbowed her friend, who turned bright red and looked like she wanted to dive under her seat.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” said Ginny.“I happen to agree that Harry is very attractive . . . in his Auror robes.”She flashed Harry a suggestive smile and he heard the intent behind her words as clearly as if she’d spoken them. _Even more attractive out of his robes. . ._

This time, Harry was pleased that he and Ginny managed to finish their lecture without creating any sort of panic among the students that there were dark wizards around every corner of the castle. Even so, they barely made it back for their second lecture of the day.As they waitedaround the corner for the classroom to fill up, Ginny fussed with the front of Harry’s trousers.“Can I do another freshening charm?These still smell like sex.”

“Do whatever you want, as long as it involves you playing with me like that,” Harry joked.He grabbed her hand.“I wouldn’t mind another go as soon as class is over.” 

Ginny snorted and said the spell.“Should we try the Ravenclaw common room this time or would you prefer Slytherin?” she asked.She handed Harry his invisibility cloak.“I can’t believe we didn’t get caught by those Hufflepuffs.”

Harry tugged the cloak over his head.“So little trust from someone married to a top-notch Auror,” he said with mock indignation.

“You may be a top-notch Auror, but you’re also a randy newlywed,” said Ginny lightly.“Who might have been induced to take unnecessary risks in pursuit of shagging his wife during a break between classes.”

“Oh, the risks were very necessary,” said Harry.He put his hand on Ginny’s back so she didn’t trip over him as they walked down the corridor.“And they will be again later.”He stepped back so Ginny could push open the door.

“I just hope we can stay away from my brothers,” she said with a sigh.

HPHPHP

That night, it wasn’t Fred and George but a long and tedious staff meeting that kept Harry and Ginny apart.He didn’t know if the Headmistress had planned it that way on purpose so that the former DA understood and appreciated exactly how much work went into teaching at Hogwarts or if they’d just gotten unlucky to be at the castle on a night when there was a lot of business to discuss, but it was well after midnight by the time everyone made their way wearily up to the guest common room. 

“Anyone want to sweep for Peeves?” asked Justin.“I think he’s been getting up to trouble; a couple of the fourth years in one of my classes said there was a ruckus in the Hufflepuff common room today.A lot of noise - crashing and thumping and eerie moans - but no one could see anything.Scared a bunch of the students.”

“I heard he’d caused trouble too,” said Harry quickly.“Got some pots and pans from the kitchens and was banging them around.”He pulled out his wand. “I’ll do some detection spells and set a few wards to catch him if he tries to come in here.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Ginny.“I think we could all use a ‘top-notch’ Auror setting the wards in here.”She gave him a searching look.“Do you need to set any silencing charms too?It would be a shame to forget those in your . . . eagerness to help.Peeves could make a lot of noise and wake us all up.” 

Harry managed not to flush.“I don’t think we need silencing charms,” he said.“The other wards will be quite enough.” He wondered if anyone would stop him if he asked Ginny to stay downstairs and help.

“I hope so,” said Ginny.She gave an enormous yawn and looked at Harry apologetically as if she suspected what he wanted to ask.He shook his head and put his arms around her.

“Go to bed,” he said, softly kissing her.“And meet me down here in the morning.I’ve a great idea for what we can show the first years tomorrow.”

Ginny melted into Harry for a moment.“And where we can take our break?” she asked sleepily. 

“I know the perfect place,” he promised her.

HPHPHP

Not surprisingly, the first years were both excited and rather nervous when Harry announced that their next lesson would be a practical one - and that it would take place in the Forbidden Forest.He and Ginny had all four houses in a single class today; Professor McGonagall had rearranged everyone’s schedule to give the guest lecturers the afternoon off.That morning Harry had staged a loud conversation with Ginny about how it would be fun to go down to Hogsmeade and knock around the stores, mentioning that he hoped they could sneak away to an upstairs room at the Three Broomsticks.Truthfully Harry had no intention of taking Ginny to the The Three Broomsticks or anywhere else in Hogsmeade.Everyone else was excited to go, though, which was why Harry was planning on taking Ginny to the Room of Requirement when no one was paying attention, and spending several sunlit hours alone with her there.He’d have to require the sun, of course. 

But for now he and Ginny had to face any number of questions from the students, some who had been hearing for years about the dangers of the Forbidden Forest.

“I heard a student died in there!” The speaker’s tone held a hint of wondrous amazement and Harry checked her robes.Gryffindor.He exchanged a glance with Ginny.Better get this over with now.

“Yeah, that was me,” he said with a wry grin.The Gryffindor blushed.“Oh, right,” she said.“But . . .”

“But as you can see, I’m here and I’m quite alive, so maybe now’s the time for a lesson about not believing every rumor you hear, withoutevidence to back it up.”Harry spoke kindly but firmly, looking at all the amassed students. There were very few people who knew what had actually happened the night Harry had walked to meet Voldemort and his death, but speculation and misconception still ran rampant.The official story, that Harry had faked his death before destroying Voldemort with a rare and difficult spell he’d spent a year learning, wasn’t as interesting to many as the tale that Nagini was actually Harry in animangus form or another that had Harry as Voldemort’s decendant, come back from the future to destroy him.He’d made it a rule not to offer any explanation beyond the most bland denial, no matter how outlandish the story, and that usually ended things.But the students weren’t finished.

“I also heard a nest of giant spiders attacked a couple of students and tried to eat them,” a Slytherin boy said. “And they’re friends of Hagrid.”His voice suggested exactly what he thought of Hagrid’s relationship with the beasts.In this case, Harry couldn’t quite blame the boy.

“Ahh yes, also me,” he said.“And Ginny’s brother Ron.That one’s true, although I think the Acromantulas are all gone now.”

“And there was a Dementor attack by the lake, and a werewolf got loose and terrorized the castle,” added another boy.He looked at Harry.“Is those also rumors?”

Harry shifted uneasily.“Umm,” he said.Next to him, Ginny gave a quiet snort.

“Those stories are true and Harry survived both of them,” she said.“And if you heard about a band of dangerous Centaurs roaming the Forest, well, they’re only a problem if you insult them.The Thestrals are quite gentle, and the giant has moved on.”She spread her hands wide.“If you want to survive the Forbidden Forest, there isn’t anyone with more experience with not getting killed there than Harry here.So I suggest you pay attention and do exactly what he says and that way no one will get hurt.”

Ginny was clearly in her element lecturing the class, and they all quieted down and paid attention.Only Harry felt distracted.Ginny was just so damn sexy and gorgeous, taking control like that.He swallowed.No matter his experience with the Forbidden Forest, it was still a dangerous place, even in the daytime.It would not do to take a group of eleven-year-olds with almost no magical training there with anything but his full concentration and attention. Feeling even the slightest bit of attraction to his wife would have to wait.He took a deep breath.

“Ginny’s right,” he said, trying to ignore how even saying her name sent a small thrill of arousal through him.“There is a lot of see and learn in the Forbidden Forest, but only if every single one of you pays attention and does exactly what Ginny or I or Professor Weasley says, no questions asked.”Harry looked seriously from face to face, feeling suddenly like Professor McGonagall. “If one of us gets even a hint that someone isn’t taking this serious and paying attention, they will be sent straight back to the castle, understand?”

Ignoring the fact that Ginny was grinning saucily at him from behind the students, Harry waited until they had all nodded and agreed before leading them out of the classroom.Ginny caught up to him.“That was quite a display of authority, _Professor Potter._ ” She knocked her hip against his.Harry gulped.

“Don’t you think . . . I mean, we have to teach them all in a few minutes!” he hissed, hoping that no one was paying attention to the conversation.He looked quickly behind him.Fleur was at the back of the group urging on a few stragglers and the students in front didn’t seem to want to be see walking too close to their professors.Harry turned back to Ginny. 

“I want you to be the professor first,” he muttered.“When we. . . later.”His resolve was slipping and he forced himself to squint ahead at the trees.“Where do you think we should enter the Forest?” he asked.“That path by Hagrid’s or the one closer to the Whomping Willow?”

“Hagrid’s,” said Ginny.“That one leads to Aragog’s old nest, right?That should give us plenty of room.And all those webs hanging around will creep them out.”

Harry gave a small snort. “You want to freak out the First Years, don’t you?” he asked.Ginny shrugged. 

“Have to do something to keep my mind off what I really want to be doing right now,” she said casually.“To you, I mean.”

Harry knew he shouldn’t ask.It would be a very bad idea to ask.And yet, “what exactly do you want to be doing to me?” he said thickly.

Ginny cast her eyes at him.“I’ll show you later,” she promised. 

Before Harry could ask _how exactly much later_ , they entered the shade and quiet of the Forbidden Forest.Even though he’d been there many times before, and under much, much more dire circumstances, the eeriness of the place still gave Harry pause.It was easier for him to clear his head and control his body with all his senses suddenly on alert for danger.He waited until all the students and Fleur gathered around before he spoke. 

“We’re going to walk a little ways into the Forest,” he said.There’s a path, but you have to watch for it carefully.”When he and Ron had followed the spiders in their second year, the trail to Aragog’s home had been narrow and broken, traveled only by Hagrid during his various visits.Harry didn’t tell the first years that this was the way he’d once walked to meet his death or that the pathway was much easier now because it had been tramped down by dozens of Death Eaters.Those things were well in his past, in his and GInny’s past, and it was with of a sense of anticipation for later activities and no melancholy that he led the way in between the trees.

  
The students got more and more quiet the farther they walked.Harry could hear a few whispers behind him and just when he suspected many of them were wondering if the Professors Potter had gone completely around the bend, he stopped.The clearing had an air of neglect about it, and for that Harry was grateful; it had only just now occurred to him to wonder if Aragog’s descendants had returned to rebuild their colony at some point.Even years later the remnants of the Acromantulas’ giant webs hung from branches and tangled in the bushes; they were as strong as silk, Harry knew.Gone now were any traces of the bonfire Harry only vaguely remembered; looking around, he wasn’t even sure where he’d been standing, and where he’d fallen.Ginny took his hand.

He squeezed it lightly and smiled at her.“Can you imagine this place full of thousands of spiders - and Ron in the middle?” he asked.

Ginny snorted.“I’d have been terrified too,” she admitted. “But after escaping I’m sure I’d enjoy remembering the look on his face.”Now apparently satisfied that Harry wasn’t wasn’t about to have a post-traumatic flashback, Ginny turned to the class.

“Everyone spread out in a wide circle,” she said.“Try to avoid the webs; they shouldn’t be sticky anymore but you never know.”

One of the Slytherins gave a small squeak of fear and Harry bit back a smile.“Yes, this is the place that Ron Weasley and I escaped thousands, possibly millions, of spiders our second year,” he said.“But I’m pretty confident they’re all gone now.”As expected, his words didn’t remove all the nerves from the students’ faces.That was good; they needed to have at least the tiniest taste of what uncertainty and fear felt like.He wordlessly set up a shield around the circle, just inside where the students stood.There was no way an errant spell could hit any of them, but they didn’t know that.

“Enough talking, Potter, are you ready to duel?”Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips.She’d taken off her robes to reveal a battered Harpies training uniform and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.Harry felt a sudden flush of heat down his body; Ginny was glaring at him with an expression that might have looked angry to anyone who didn’t know her well.Harry knew better, and it did nothing to help his concentration.He shrugged out of his own robes and took on a fighting stance, trying hard not to think about his favorite times to see that look on Ginny’s face.

“I’ll try not to embarrass you too much, Potter,” he called back.Ginny didn’t answer but her eyes traveled across Harry’s Auror-issued t-shirt and track pants, stopping for longer than necessary at his middle.They locked eyes and Harry felt a sudden thrill of anticipation at howtheir demonstration might end.

The started slowly, Harry shooting a spell at Ginny and waiting until she dodged it to send another.She responded in kind and Harry put up his shield with lazy precision.The students yelled and dove out of the way until they realized they were quite safe, finally coming to huddle in a group around Fleur, who carefully pointed out various techniques and strategies as they all watched.

“ _Expelliarmus!”_ Ginny cried, and Harry’s wand sailed through the air into her hand.The students all applauded.Ginny walked across the circle with a slight smirk on her face and when she handed Harry back his wand, she casually brushed her thumb along his. 

That was all it took.Harry shivered, and he knew Ginny saw it.She licked her lips and raised her wand and all Harry could see was the way she gripped him instead. Only the awareness of their audience prevented Harry from calling an end to the exercise and taking Ginny in his arms.

Instead, they kept dueling, circling in tandem and sending spells and hexes and jinxes across a space that Harry didn’t even realize was moving farther away from Fleur and the first years.Ginny ducked behind a tree and Harry followed her without a thought, shielding himself from her jelly-legs jinx but then nearly tumbling into her arms when he tripped over the magical rope she’d conjured on the ground.At the last moment he righted himself, shooting a stream of water at her face.It was a childish move and one that Ginny - the youngest sibling -had been on the receiving end of many times before.She shifted just in time and the spray hit her chest instead, soaking her shirt so that the thin fabric to clung to her breasts.Harry froze, watching Ginny’s nipples tighten with the sudden cold.

“I’m wet,” she whispered.

Harry closed the remaining space between them.In a single, fluid motion he crushed Ginny to him and lowered his mouth against hers with a groan of relief. 

“The class,” she muttered, but made no effort to move away, shuffling Harry until her back pressed against the tree.

“Fleur has the class.” Harry widened his stance so that Ginny could fit more firmly against him.He didn’t really want to think about the first years right now. “And she’s French.”

Ginny murmured in agreement.She slipped her hands under Harry’s shirt and ran them lightly across his chest.“It’s been a long time since we had sex against a tree,” she said.“We weren’t even together.”Her hands moved lower.“I wanted you so badly that day.”

Harry tried to process everything Ginny was saying and doing at once.The memories from two years earlier mingled with the present pressure of her body moving against him and his body responded almost by rote. He remembered to take care and protect Ginny’s skin from the bark, cradling the back of her head in his hand as his lips traveled over hers.When Ginny suddenly pushed him away, Harry expected her to start taking off her clothes, and his.But then she froze.

“Not like this. Not here.”She stopped, as if listening for something, then shook her head.“And anyway, we just had sex standing up.”She looked around critically and then tugged on Harry’s arm.“We need to go another way.”Ginny walked resolutely back through the now empty clearing and then continued onto a wider path Harry hadn’t seen before.It didn’t seem to head deeper into the forest but veered off sideways, and looked like a herd of centaurs or similar had galloped through, more than once.He looked cautiously around.The forest was completely still and silent, but Harry knew from too much experience that that fact didn’t mean an absence of danger.Ginny didn’t seem concerned though. She listened quietly for a moment, and then a smile flitted across her face. “I think . . . this way,” she said decisively.She gave Harry’s hand a quick squeeze.“Come on, she said. 

Harry followed her.“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?Actually, don’t tell me,” he said.He felt strangely exhilarated not to know.“I think this is going to be the oddest place we’ve ever had sex, and that’s saying something,” he commented. 

“Mmmhmm, just wait,” Ginny muttered.She stopped for a moment and then climbed up on a small boulder off to one side of the path.She shut her eyes and cocked her head and Harry stood still, trying to hear whatever it was Ginny was listening for.Centaurs were quiet, but somehow Harry didn’t think that was what they were looking for.After a moment Ginny nodded and jumped off the rock.“Not much farther,” she said.She skipped ahead.“Aha!”

Harry jogged to catch up.“What do you . . . ohhhh.”He stared for a moment, not quite sure what he was seeing.He stepped closer.Ginny was staring with affection into a small clearing and a small moss-covered structure. 

“Is that . . . you dad’s car?” For in front of them was the unmistakable outline of the old Ford Anglia.Almost none of the blue paint was visible beneath the green that had overtaken it.For all the car now seemed to have become a permanent part of the landscape, Harry could swear he heard the even hum of an engine and see a slight vibration among the leaves that covered the windshield.“How did you know it was here?”

Ginny walked close and ran her hand across the space where the door handle would be, now covered by a profusion of pink and purple flowers.“It called me,” she said.She picked a flower and put it behind her ear before turning to Harry.“Did I never tell you that I helped my dad enchant it?”

Harry shook his head and walked closer to the car. He pushed aside a couple of vines that covered a window and peered inside.The seats, both front and back, were gone, or consumed, or composted - he couldn’t really tell.In their place was a grassy patch of earth that for all purposes looked like it belonged in someone’s back yard, if that person wasn’t fastidious about mowing.Clover and dandelions were scattered across the grass, which looked thick and lush as a mattress.He looked at Ginny.“I never heard that story.”

Ginny picked a few more flowers.“It was the fall after Ron left for his first year at Hogwarts,” she said.“I was sad and bored and probably a prat much of the time.”She began braiding the flower stems together.“One day my dad came home with the car - they’d caught it in a raid and he was supposed to check it for spells and then dispose of it.”She grinned at Harry.“As if my dad could have ever resisted the pull of a real Muggle auto.”

Harry grinned too.“I bet it was a very short conversation with his conscious,” he agreed. 

Ginny nodded.“And a much longer one with my mum.But in the end she threw up her hands and let him have his fun.He asked me out to the shed to help and I went.It was just something to get my mind off of how miserable I was at first, but after a while, I started enjoying myself.”She ran her hand along the side of the car and Harry was reminded of the way one might pet a dog.“Dad let me add a ‘Ginny charm’ to it,” she said.“A reminder that I’d helped give it its magic.”She smiled.“Apparently the charm still works.”

“Apparently so,” Harry said.“And it saved my life.Ron’s too.”He looked through the window at the grass again.It looked soft.“Do you think it would let you inside?I have to say, the last time I rode in it, the car got rather cross.” 

Ginny saw where Harry’s eyes were looking.Her grin widened.“I think it will definitely let us inside,” she said.She put her hand on the door handle, now bare of flowers, and without even having to pull on it, the door swung open. 

Inside, the grass was as soft as it looked and the air had a pleasantly earthy smell that reminded Harry of the greenhouses. Ginny pulled the door closed behind them and quiet descended.The light that managed to peek through the vines and moss had a hazy green tint and the continued rumble of the Ford’s engine added a comfortable tingle to Harry’s skin.He pulled Ginny into his lap and leaned against the inner wall, looking at their legs, splayed out and tangled together in front of them.

“I feel like we’re inside a snow globe,” he said.“Except full of grass and leaves instead of snow.”

Ginny giggled. “I’ve never seen a snow globe where the figures inside had sex,” she said.“Mostly they seem to have snowball fights and go sliding down hills.”

“I bet you could find one in Carnal Corner,” Harry said.He took hold of Ginny around the waist and moved her so that her bum rested more comfortably against him.“And if not, we should suggest it to Fred and George.I bet they’d be a big seller in their back room.”

“We’re still mad at Fred and George,” she said.“They’re trying to keep us from having sex.”

“Well they seemed to have failed miserably,” Harry said.He made a show of looking around.“I don’t see them here, do you?”

“Nope,” Ginny said happily.She twisted around to straddle Harry’s lap.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Ginny getting herself comfortable.“I bet you never imagined using the car for this when you helped your dad fix it up,” he said lazily. 

Ginny swatted his arm.“I was ten, Harry,” she said.She chuckled. “Although that year was the height of my crush on you; I’d just seen you at King’s Cross and found out that you and Ron had become friends.It made my little fantasies about you more realistic.”

Harry opened his eyes.“You just said you were ten; exactly what kind of fantasies were you having abut me?”

Ginny lifted herself up of Harry’s lap so that she could pull off her uniform bottoms and knickers.“Take these off,” she commanded, pointing at his own clothing.Her eyes twinkled while he complied.“Oh you know, I’d always imagined you riding up to my bedroom window on a dragon and so that I could escape with you to a magical land.” 

“The Burrow _is_ a magical land,” said Harry.He inserted himself into Ginny and grunted with relief.“What exactly were you escaping?”

Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist.“Oh, you know, parents who made me eat my vegetables and brothers who made a mess of the loo.”She raised herself up and settled back down more firmly around him.

Harry wasn’t sure, but it felt like the hum of the car engine grew a little louder when Ginny moved. A moment later it resolved back into a quieter pitch.He rubbed his thumbs along the creases of Ginny’s thighs until she tensed.“That feels good,” she said.

Harry chuckled. “I know, that’s why I do it.”He moved his hands across her thighs.“So, before you’d seen me, you thought I’d be a dragon-flying knight.What about after?”

Ginny gave him a shy smile.“After, you invited me to come play Quidditch with everyone,” she said. 

Harry gave an aggrieved sigh.“I should have thought of that, when I came to the Burrow.” He shook his head.“We could have become real friends a lot earlier and I would have realized I fancied you and we could have avoided all the Michael Corner, Cho, Dean mess.” He slipped his hands under Ginny’s bum and kneaded it for a moment, helping her slowly rise up and down. 

Ginny began moving on her own accord.“Or we could have become such good friends it would have never grown to anything more,” she said.“I think I needed to date those other blokes and you needed to pine from me from afar.” 

“I did a lot of pining,” he agreed. “And quite a bit of wanking too.” 

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek.“Poor, poor, teenaged Harry,” she said.“It must have been so hard for you.” 

“Exactly,” he said, thrusting up.“It was hard all the time.”Ginny laughed and they both began moving more purposefully, rocking against each other as the Ford Anglia vibrated around them.“I think the car’s as excited as I am,” he said, hearing the engine gun. 

“Mmhmm,” said Ginny.“Move more.”She did just that, on Harry’s lap.They rocked together, finding a fast rhythm.Around them, the car shuddered on its foundation. 

“It’s . . . not going to _drive_ us anywhere . . . is it?”Harry glanced quickly out the window to make sure they weren’t moving. 

“I don’t think it can anymore,” said Ginny.“She put her hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed into him.“The tires are nearly buried in the dirt.”

Harry relaxed, as much as he could while his naked wife drove him towards what was rapidly shaping up to be a fantastic orgasm. He snorted to himself and Ginny looked at him.“What is it?”

Harry leaned forward to wrap himself around Ginny.“I was just thinking that you’re _driving me_ to climax,” he said. 

Ginny groaned. “That’s terrible, Harry.”She tugged on his shoulders.“Can you lie down more?If I’m going to drive you, I’d like to be going along for the ride.”

“Now who’s being terrible?” Harry asked.He stretched out on the grass and looked up at her. “Can you lean forward a little more?”

Ginny grinned and adjusted her position so that Harry could reach her breasts.He cupped them for a moment and then brushed across her nipples, watching as they puckered.Ginny clamped her knees against Harry’s hips and shifted her body back and forth. Harry matched her movements and after a moment, the car began moving in tandem with Harry’s thrusts. 

“Are you close?” he gasped.“Because I am.”Ginny didn’t answer, which Harry knew was a good sign.She leaned so far over him that her hair tickled his chest and he reached up and threaded his fingers through hers.There was an intense, perfect moment of silence while they gazed at each other and then Harry came with a groan, feeling Ginny ripple around him a few seconds later.The car groaned too, shuddered even harder, and then gave a deep sigh before going still. Ginny collapsed on top of Harry and sighed too. 

Harry ran his hands across Ginny’s back.“That’s the first time I’ve ever raced a car to orgasm,” he commented.The air had become even more humid with their lovemaking and despite the chill of the October air outside, it was exceedingly pleasant lying there.“I wasn’t sure who was going to win.”

“You and I won,” Ginny said lazily.“But I think we gave the Ford something to keep it happy for a long time.” 

With great reluctance, they both got dressed.“Our robes are still in the clearing,” Ginny said.“We’ll have to stop there on our way back.” 

“I hope Fleur came up with a good excuse for the first years,” he said.“Or else they’re going to think we got carried off by monsters.”

“Better than them knowing we abandoned them to shag,” Ginny said with a laugh.“That might impress the Seventh Years, but not our class.”

“We didn’t abandon them,” said Harry.“We’d finished showing them a truly brilliant demonstration of Defense and then had to rush off to confirm that an enchanted car wasn’t imbued with anything Dark.”He climbed out and reached back to help Ginny.The air was chilly and the light filtering through the trees suggested that the rest of their friends had hopefully already left for Hogsmeade.“It was practically Auror business,” he added.

“And I’m the innocent you had to protect?” Ginny leaned against the door to pull on her trainers. 

“I wouldn’t say there is anything innocent about you, Weasley,” Harry said.He jogged in place a couple of times to stretch out his legs.

“Potter,” Ginny said.She knocked her hip against his.“Keep forgetting and I may just get a complex.”

“I should have just taken your name instead,” Harry laughed.“Harry and Ginny Weasley.”He gave a small shrug.“Although I want our kids to be Potters, okay?”

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist from behind and rested her cheek against his back.“I want to be Potter too,” she said.“I got fitted for my new uniforms before the wedding; my new name is across the back.” 

Harry shivered.“Good,” he said thickly.“With a permanent sticking charm, I hope.”

Ginny moved around to Harry’s front.“Very permanent,” she said.She lay her head against his chest.“Where did you plan for us to go when everyone else was in Hogsmeade?”

“The Room of Requirement,” He said.“I was going to have it recreate the tree by the lake we used to like, but now I’m thinking of a big, comfy sofa and roaring fire.” 

“Sounds good to me,” said Ginny.“Or else we can just sneak into the Gryffindor common room under your cloak.”


	5. In the Room

Clouds had rolled in while Harry and Ginny were busy in the Forest, making it appear later than it actually was when they waked out, hand in hand. Knots of students milled around the courtyard of the castle and others loitered in the corridors, chatting aimlessly as they strolled to Merlin knew where. Classes were over for the day and it was too early for dinner, both facts that interfered with Harry’s plan to sneak with Ginny up to the Room of Requirement and ask Kreacher to bring their meal there. 

“I’m sure he’d make us something to eat if we asked him,” said Ginny. Her cheeks were red from the wind and she wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist under his cloak. “Hot chocolate at least.” Harry grinned down at his wife, feeling the kind of surge of affection that imagined cuddling in front of a fire under a cozy blanket rather than getting frantically naked in front of that fire. That they had infinite amounts of time for both activities filled him with a sense of calm. 

“Hot chocolate and ginger biscuits,” he said, tugging suddenly on Ginny’s arm to pull her out of the line of sight of a cluster of first year students who’d just witnessed their duel in the Forest. It occurred to Harry that it would probably be a good idea to check in with his new sister-in-law before he and Ginny arrived for their final day of teaching tomorrow. Harry wasn’t too concerned about his and Ginny’s performance in front of Fleur’s class earlier in the day; he doubted any of the students had any idea that they’d witnessed a rather intense form of foreplay, which made him appreciate that he and Ginny were lecturing the eleven-year-olds. And while Fleur certainly knew what Harry and Ginny had disappeared to do, she’d likely be more interested in finding the Ford Anglia herself for a tryst with Bill than in chastising her guest professors for leaving. Still, it would be a good idea to have their stories straight. 

Interception by the first years averted, Harry returned to his earlier musing. “I’m getting used to being married to you,” he said conversationally as they walked towards the seventh floor. Ginny looked at him in amusement. 

“That’s good,” she said. “Anything in particular you’re thinking about that you weren’t able to get used to when we were just dating?” They’d arrived at the blank expanse of wall that led to the Room and Harry was glad to see no door there that would have indicated some other couple or group of students had preempted the space. Ginny looked quizzically at Harry and then stepped back from the wall. “I want to see what you come up with,” she said, gesturing.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes to think before walking back and forth three times. “Time,” he said, pushing open the glowing wooden door that appeared. He’d envisioned it fully warded against all manner of brother and student. “I wasn’t used to having as much time as I want with you.” The two of them had decided not to move fully in together before their wedding, instead traveling back and forth between their flats to spend different nights together in between Ginny’s road trips and Harry’s work trips. It had been sometimes complicated - on one occasion Harry had even Apparated into Ginny’s kitchen only to learn from her roommates that she’d left for his flat fifteen minutes before.

Adding to the craziness of the wedding planning was the fact that they’d also been searching for and eventually buying the cottage they now finally shared. Harry had grown to know Ginny’s opinions on decorating in the past months, and had let her take the lead when it came to picking out furniture and paint colors and the like. But he’d paid attention, and hoped that the space he’d imagined for them to spend the next few hours enjoying reflected that. Ginny’s childhood home had been rich in love and comfort but its style was decidedly haphazard and careworn. And Harry had grown up under a staircase.

Ginny walked into the Room and sighed with happiness. “Oh, I love all the natural elements,” she said, running her hand over the rustic beam mantle that framed a roaring fire. The Muggle decorating magazines she’d read had been full of examples of using reclaimed wood and river stone as building materials and Harry had to admit that he liked the effect too. Ginny spun around, looking at everything that had appeared in the small space. “And it’s all my favorite color scheme!” 

Harry chuckled. “A mix of various blues and creams and naturals, with a focus on pattern and texture, with the occasional pop of something unexpected,” he recited solemnly. He gestured at the pillows on the overstuffed sofa. “Did I get the ‘tone on tone’ right?” 

“It’s perfect,” said Ginny. “Almost as nice as our own sitting room.”

“And a lot easier to make happen,” laughed Harry. “If anyone could figure out how to harness the magic of this place to use outside the castle, they’d made a fortune as a decorator.” Ginny was looking out of one of the tall windows and Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Are these the grounds from . . . before?” Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded into the back of her head and then realized she couldn’t see. “They are,” he confirmed. “Everyone did a really good job with the rebuilding, but it still feels a little too new, you know? I like remembering it this way.”

“I do too,” agreed Ginny. “The path we used to take down to the lake changed a bit; it’s more out in the open now.” She laughed. “It would have been harder to sneak away and hide from Ron your sixth year.”

Harry nuzzled Ginny’s neck. “That would have been terrible. I felt like I barely got you alone back then as it was.” He pressed himself against Ginny’s bum. “That’s what I mean about getting used to having time now.” His hands slid from Ginny’s waist. “We can cuddle up here and drink hot chocolate and I won’t be worried that spending time with you in your clothes mean that I’m giving up time to get you out of your clothes. We can do both, as often as we want.” His hands found the front of Ginny’s track bottoms.

“And which one, exactly, do you want now?” asked Ginny. Harry thought her voice sounded a little breathless. She put her hand on top of his and moved it. “Because a few minutes ago, I thought we were coming up here to have something to eat by the fire.” 

“I could make a really pathetically lame joke about exactly what I’d like to eat by the fire,” Harry said. “Depending on what you’d like me to do with this.” He wiggled the hand Ginny was directing. She stilled for a moment and Harry barked a laugh. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“I’m thinking about how to combine both, actually. Once everyone else gets back from Hogsmeade we aren’t going to have any time alone again. I think we should take advantage.” Her hand moved more purposefully. “But yes, I’m also hungry.”

“Well then, I think the proper order would be to ask Kreacher for some food and then work on the getting naked part,” said Harry. “I know we’re married now, but I still think that elf thinks it’s somehow his job to ensure that our reputations remain unblemished. I don’t want to scandalize him with thoughts that we have any other plans beyond enjoying his meal.”

“I want some of those big, triple-decker sandwiches he makes,” said Ginny. She wiggled out of Harry’s arms and turned to look at him. “The ones with layers of bacon and turkey and cheese and all kinds of toppings. And those really good crisps.” She walked over to the fire and scrunched her eyes closed. A moment later, a big blanket appeared on the ground. “And hot chocolate. And those ginger biscuits.” She closed her eyes again and four big pillows, covered in an Indian print of deep yellows and orange, appeared. _The unexpected pop of color._

Harry laughed. “Want a steak and kidney pie and strawberry shortcake while you’re at it?” he asked. Despite the loss of contact with Ginny bum, Harry’s own body was behaving admirably, he was pleased to note. Just more evidence that _getting used_ to being married was a very good thing. He was rather hungry himself, once he’d thought about it. And Ginny’s menu sounded delicious. “I’d like the chocolate-studded biscuits too,” he said. “Kreacher?”

In only seconds, the elf appeared. At one time, Harry had been concerned that Kreacher might always be stopping some other activity to rush to Harry’s side. He’d imagined interrupted naps and burnt meals that the elf was cooking for his own consumption. But Hagrid had assured him that an elf’s magic allowed him or her to freeze whatever else they were involved in when summoned. As soon as Kreacher finished his task for Harry, he’d return to his previous activity as if no time had passed at all. Even sleep wouldn’t feel interrupted. Now the elf looked completely overcome to see the couple.

“Master Harry! Mistress Ginny!” he cried delightedly. “The Potters! You summoned me - you _need_ me!” 

Harry felt a mild stab of guilt for sending Kreacher away for the past week, even though he was perfectly happy to help at Andromeda’s. The elf wrung his hands with happiness. “If you are here at Hogwarts I can get right over to your cottage to start my cleaning up. I can only imagine the state of your sheets.” His eyes grew wide. “Or, did you even use the sheets? Oh dear, I’ll need to scrub the kitchen table too, won’t I?”

Harry revised his thought; maybe didn’t feel that guilty after all. “It’s all right, Kreacher,” he said. “Ginny and I have been managing the housekeeping just fine.”

“I’ll have to be the judge of that,” said Kreacher. “Just look at the state of your clothes; do you ever tuck in your shirt, Master Harry?” 

Ginny made a choking sound, trying to hold back laughter. Harry forced himself not to flush. “We’d like something to eat please Kreacher,” he said. “Triple-decker sandwiches and crisps and flavored biscuits, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Harry was certain that if house elves could roll their eyes Kreacher would be rolling his. He bowed low. “It would be my honor,” he said. “Newly married master and mistress need to keep their strength up.” Before Harry could respond, the elf disappeared with a soft crack.

Ginny gave up and started giggling. “He seems perfectly comfortable with our reputations,” she said. Her voice grew more coy. “In fact, it sounded like he practically expected us to be working up a big appetite.” She waggled her eyebrows. “And since my shirt is also already untucked . . .” Ginny pulled it swiftly over her head and gave Harry a saucy grin. He groaned. 

“Didn’t you put your bra back on when we finished in the Forest?” he asked. He walked over to the fire. 

Ginny shrugged. “Does it really matter?” she asked. She gave a sharp intake of breath. “You don’t seem to be bothered.”

Harry took his mouth away from where he’d been teasing Ginny’s nipple long enough to respond. “Only matters if Kreacher decides to deliver our food in person instead of just making it appear,” he said. He brushed his thumb across her other breast. “No one else gets to see these except me.” 

“No one,” Ginny agreed. She stepped closer to him. “I’ll just have to keep them pressed against you then.” 

“I don’t mind,” said Harry thickly. He rubbed his hands up Ginny’s back and then looked over her shoulder. “Food’s here anyway.” He lowered his head to hers. 

Ginny’s kiss back was rather perfunctory. “Not yet, I really am hungry,” she said. 

Harry sighed dramatically. “Fine,” he said. “But you’d promised me you’d be naked and I happen to think that’s a very good idea.” He didn’t wait for Ginny to answer but instead pulled off his own shirt and reached for the front of his trousers. 

“I’ll do that,” said Ginny quickly. Harry gaped at her. 

“When did you get the rest of your clothes off?” he asked. She grinned.

“I’m a witch, remember? I know how to do all sorts of magic.” She opened Harry’s trousers and pushed them down, along with his pants, in one fluid motion. Harry stepped neatly out of them and stroked his erection until it pointed straight at her. 

“You’ve certainly cast a spell on me,” he said. He looked down. “Or at least, part of me.”

Ginny groaned. “That’s terrible Harry.” She shook her head. “Did I know how bad your jokes were before I agreed to marry you?”

Harry shrugged, stepping forward until his erection poked against Ginny’s belly. It bounce idly for a moment before coming to rest just below her navel. He put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“Too late,” he said. “You should have known that all those years hanging out with Fred and George were going to rub off on me. Now you’re stuck.” 

“I want to be stuck then,” said Ginny. She rose up on her toes and moved forward so she could close her thighs lightly around Harry’s penis. “And later on, I want it ‘stuck’ in me.” 

Harry groaned. “Now whose jokes are terrible? That’s the kind of thing Seamus would have said when we were fifteen.”

“Just goes to show that we’re perfectly matched,” said Ginny. She squeezed her legs together for a moment and Harry couldn’t hold back a moan. It was these tiny moments he hoped to both never take for granted but also relish for their ordinariness. He could let Ginny tease him for as long as she wished and then, when the lure of the sandwiches grew too great, they could stop their foreplay without worry that some interruption would prevent them from coming back to it. 

Indeed, a moment later, Ginny loosened her thighs’ grip on Harry and backed away, grabbing his hands to pull him along with her. They settled comfortably on the blanket and pillows and Harry opened a bottle of pumpkin juice while Ginny examined the sandwiches with a critical eye. 

“Do I want turkey or ham?” she said to herself, looking back and forth between two particularly towering-looking options. “This one’s on that really good sourdough toast, but that one looks like it has two different kinds of cheese on the top layer.” She looked at Harry with a mournful expression and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You didn’t have this much trouble picking the color to paint our bedroom,” he said. He picked up the knife that had appeared at his side. “Here, I’ll cut them in half and you can have one of each.” 

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” she said. “Besides your rock hard abs and boyishly good looks.” She raised her eyebrows before taking a bite of her sandwich and Harry swatted her. 

“Reading too much Witch Weekly is proven to rot your brain,” he said. He looked over the array of sandwiches Ginny had rejected and selected one, holding it up to show her. “Can I have the corned beef then?”

“Oh, I don’t have to read Witch Weekly,” said Ginny. She leaned forward and looked at the sandwich in Harry’s hand. “Can I have a bite of that?” She chewed and swallowed before continuing. “It’s always in our locker room. All the trainers love it, give me a full rundown of the best articles.” She grinned. “Calliope asked me if it’s true that our Patronuses have had sex with each other and that it enhances our own activities in the bedroom.”

“What?” Harry started choking on his pumpkin juice and Ginny pounded him on the back. When he caught his breath, he stared at her. “Where did they get the idea that our Patronuses - that any Patronuses for that matter - are capable of having sex?”

Ginny shrugged. “It’s Witch Weekly,” she said. “Who knows where they get the stuff they write? It’s not like they’re terribly concerned about accuracy.” 

Harry sighed. “I’d hoped that getting married would reduce how newsworthy my sex life is.” He and Bill had spent nearly a full week strengthening the wards on Harry and Ginny’s home. It was rumored that several publications were offering thousands of Galleons for even one photo of an intimate shot of Harry Potter’s honeymoon, and he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Nope,” said Ginny. “Now they’re just interested in ‘our’ sex life.” She scooted over and draped her legs over Harry’s. “Which is probably something we should have thought about before we ran off from a bunch of Hogwarts students to have sex in a Muggle auto in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. We’re lucky none of them had a camera.” She leaned against him, her skin warm from the fire. Even the bare breast that rested against Harry’s arm was toasty. He cupped it idly in his hand.

“Maybe they’ll lose interest when you’re pregnant,” he said. 

“Don’t let Gwenog hear you say that,” she said with a laugh. She turned and climbed to straddle Harry’s lap. “Do you still want three?” she asked. She started tracing her fingers up and down his arms. 

Meal time was clearly over. Harry shuffled them both until he could lean against the sofa. 

“Three kids? Yeah, I hope so,” he said. They’d had this conversation before. Ginny had agreed, and professed relief that Harry didn’t want six or seven. “Not yet of course,” he said. “I want some time to be married to you first.” 

“I do too,” said Ginny. “Although you are going to be the most wonderful, over-protective, involved, sometimes too involved, loving father.” She scooted forward to lean against his chest, casually reaching down to adjust the way his erection lay between them.

“Thanks,” he said. Having Ginny handle him there was infinitely more pleasurable than when he did it himself. 

“I’m very comfortable,” she said sleepily. “I wanted to make sure you were too.” 

Harry kissed her hair. The room seemed to be growing cozier around them, the floor getting softer and the sofa conforming itself to cradle his back. He closed his eyes, his breathing slowing to match Ginny’s. 

“We’ll name ‘em James and Lily,” she mumbled into Harry’s chest. “And something else.” 

Harry tightened his arms around Ginny. “I’d like that,” he said. 

Ginny didn’t answer. The lights in the Room lowered and soon Harry had followed his wife to nap.

He awoke some indeterminate time later to feel Ginny’s hand on him again. She was still straddling his lap but had sat up, and now was quite busy attending to his erection. She didn’t appear to have noticed that Harry was awake and he quickly closed his eyes to perpetuate the charade. He was, of course, familiar with the phenomenon of waking up hard, although this time it was kind of intriguing to wonder which had come first, his erection or Ginny’s ministrations to give him one. She moved her second hand down to grasp him more firmly and Harry involuntarily bucked his hips. 

“That’s right,” Ginny said conversationally. “I knew you’d get there. You were kind of soft for a while but I get it; it’s nice and cozy in here and Harry has been sleeping quite soundly.” Her thumb stroked up his shaft and he jerked again. Through the slits of his eyes he could see the top of Ginny’s head bent over his waist. “You like that, don’t you?” she murmured.

_Was she talking to his penis?_

Ginny’s thumb stroked again and Harry barely bit back a moan. She shuffled herself in his lap and he felt her hair tickling his stomach. “I wonder if I could reach you with my tongue from here,” she said in the same conversational tone. There was more wiggling and Harry felt the slightest pressure - warm and soft - against his tip. It retreated and he froze, waiting and concentrating on Ginny’s warm breath. The pressure of her tongue returned and Harry gave up the pretense of sleep. 

“Shuffle back,” he said, putting his hands on Ginny’s hips and sliding his bent legs flat. “And you’ll be able to reach more of it.” He tucked a strand of Ginny’s hair behind her ear. “You’re making it very happy, you know.”

Ginny slid her bum down onto the top of Harry’s thighs. “Oh, I know,” she said, leaning down again. “We’ve been having a lovely time here while you napped. It was growing okay on its own but when I stepped in to help things really got going. It’s nice and big now. Hard too.”  


Ginny spoke with the air of pride of someone who’d succeeding in raising a particularly finicky plant. Her fingers gently stroked up and down Harry’s length, moved to cup his sac, and then journeyed up again. He swallowed.

“I can see . . . I can feel that,” he said thickly. “You did a good job.” 

“Well, I had plenty of material to work with,” said Ginny nonchalantly. She finally looked up at Harry and grinned. “I’m not nearly done yet though.” She braced her hands on his thighs and bent down again.

Harry let his head fall back against the sofa. “Please don’t let me stop you then,” he said. “I’ll just be sitting here falling even more in love with you, if that’s possible.”

Ginny froze. Her hands made a convulsive movement, squeezing his legs for a second before releasing them. And then, “Dammit Harry, I’m trying to seduce you here, not the other way around!” She looked up at him again and her eyes were very bright. “Now I need to kiss you.” She crawled back up Harry’s chest until her mouth was even with his. “Sorry, you’ll have to wait a bit more,” she said, looking down between them to where their hips met. “Your competition has just blown things out of the water.” 

Harry chuckled. “I think we’re both after the same thing.” He cupped the back of Ginny’s neck and let her fall against him, the warm and soft pressure of her tongue now seeking his. She tasted of cinnamon and sugar and Harry broke the kiss to look at her. “Did you have another biscuit while I was napping and you were playing with my . . . with me?” He gestured down. It was strangely arousing, thinking of Ginny casually nibbling a sweet with one hand whilst coaxing his erection with the other. She shrugged, unabashed.

“I can be hungry for several things at the same time, you know,” she said. 

“I can too,” agreed Harry. He grasped Ginny by the hips. “For example right now, I’d like to keep kissing you up here, but I’d also like to be inside you, down there.” 

Ginny huffed. “I was going to give you a blow job, you know,” she said. Her hands dropped between them. “Please, can I?” she wheedled, “If I promise to stop before you climax?”

“You can negotiate the rules of fellatio whenever you want,” said Harry with a laugh. He spread his legs wide and Ginny settled herself between them. “And if you accidentally forget to stop then we’ll just have to try again after another nap.”

Ginny gave him a cheeky grin and dipped her head. 

The truth was that Harry loved to watch Ginny go down on him. The first time she’d tried it, soon after the war ended, they hadn’t thought to discuss what exactly her exceptions were first, and he’d gotten so quickly out of control that he hadn’t been able to give a warning before he came. The resulting mess was both surprising and amusing as he’d apologized over and over again while Ginny laughed, watching him perform the cleaning spells.

That wouldn’t be a problem now, he knew. Ginny no longer needed him to tell her when he was close to climaxing and no longer stopped while did, unless it was to climb on top of him to finish things that way. Now he groaned.

  
“Your tongue is magic,” he said. “If I didn’t already know you were a witch I’d be very suspicious right about now.” He reached down to tousle Ginny’s hair - the only part of her he could easily reach. Without breaking stride she pushed a hand to his chest until he leaned back against the sofa again and he chuckled. 

“I sense you’re telling me to just sit back and enjoy myself,” he said. Ginny growled something that sounded like _damn right I am_ before flicking her tongue in a way that made Harry seriously reconsider whether he cared if she ever stopped. 

“I’ve got you . . . next,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting the sensations take over.

It felt so good, and indeed, Ginny _was_ so good, that by the time Harry realized that she’d stopped her licking and sucking she was already on top of him, rocking back and forth to the same rhythm he’d been thrusting into her mouth.

Harry opened his eyes and found Ginny’s looking at him, eyes intense. “I’m going to come this way,” she said. “I’m already close.” She rocked in his lap. 

“I’m probably closer,” he panted. “You’ve been taking been taking very good care of me for the last hour.” 

Ginny giggled, and the movement of her body against his brought Harry even closer. “Remember when you couldn’t last ten minutes?” she asked. “Like the first time I gave you a blow job?”

“I was just thinking about that,” laughed Harry. He loved this too - the way sex could move from quiet and intense to them bantering with each other in an instant. There was a time for both, and again Harry was struck with that gift - time. Not to mention that focusing on conversation helped him draw out his control. “I did so many cleaning spells I think even the floor was shining when I was done.” 

  
I’d been terrified of hurting you,” Ginny said. She raised herself up on her knees and then dropped back down. “I must have read over that sex book a dozen times first.”

This was news to Harry. “What sex book?” he asked. He was only familiar with the one that had made the rounds of the boys’ dorm his fifth year. It most certainly did not explain the finer mechanics of giving a blow job - only proper etiquette for receiving one. “When did you get a sex book?” He thrust up, balancing his body on his elbows like a bridge with Ginny sitting on top. 

“Fleur gave it to me that summer,” she said. “After making me swear not to tell Bill that I had it or at least where I’d gotten it.”

“Another thing we owe Fleur,” Harry said. It was getting harder to concentrate on talking. He thrust faster, losing rhythm. Ginny leaned forward, and the change in pressure did him in. Usually Harry liked to tell Ginny when he was about to come, and liked it when she instructed him to hold on for just a few more seconds. Usually, he could listen, and wait for her to get there too.

Not this time. Harry climaxed without so much as another word, not even realizing that he’d pulled Ginny to rest flush on top of him. Only when he’d finished pumping into her did he find his voice again. “Sorry,” he gasped. “I know you didn’t . . . let me help . . .” he reached down to find Ginny’s bits to fondle.

Her voice was amused. “But I did,” she said. “Just before you. And then I watched.” 

If Harry hadn’t been literally seconds from finishing that comment very well might have gotten him hard again. As it was, he shivered and Ginny made a satisfied sound. “That was . . . “ she began. She shivered too. “Wow.” 

“Wow is right,” said Harry. His and Ginny’s sex life was always wonderful, and neither of them felt the need to compliment each other’s technique’s every single time they made love. But this time he had to agree. “We might have to make regular trips back here whenever we need total indulgence and privacy,” he said.

Ginny snorted. “Can you imagine what McGonagall would say? ‘Excuse me professor, would you open the castle so that Harry and I can spend the evening shagging? Don’t mind us, we won’t tell the students why we’re here.”

Harry began nuzzling her neck. “I’d risk it,” he said. “This has been fantastic.”

“So let’s stay.” Ginny looked at him. “Who said we absolutely had to sleep in the guest dormitories this week?”

“Well, McGonagall did, for one,” said Harry. 

Ginny brushed his concern aside. “That’s just because there wasn’t anywhere else to put us all,” she said. “But we’re here now, and no one’s being denied a bed.” Her voice lowered. “Besides, if we go back now, we’ll have to see my brothers, and they’ve likely been drinking in Hogsmeade all afternoon.”

Harry didn’t have to think twice. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, the sofa had morphed into a large, comfy bed. Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and grabbed his trousers. “Better get under the covers. I’m going to ask Kreacher for more food.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting on Ao3 and I'm not yet sure how it's going to go. If you found me here but have never read my stuff on FFN or SIYE, please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
